M7 meets South Africa
by kas7
Summary: Ezra has some bad luck with the wild life, Chris has bad luck in general. Help!
1. Default Chapter

Title- M7 meets South Africa.

Disclaimer: Don't own the seven.....

Spoilers: Chris is having a hard time, Ezra is after the gold, Vin's having fun...there's danger waiting....

------

Chapter one

In a dark and gloomy warehouse, a group of men stood. On the ground before them was an old man, on his knees and begging for mercy.  
  
"Please, don't kill me. I didn't tell. I swear to God, I didn't tell," the man begged.  
  
The five big men looked at the black suited leader.  
  
"You betrayed Mr Stuan, and that means you betray all of us!" the leader spat.  
  
The older man looked up, his eyes were filled with fear. "Please, I didn't. I swear. PLEASE!" he begged.  
  
"You went to the Feds. YOU gave them the tip off. We have spies there. WE know everything. Now I hope you're prepared to die!" the man said.  
  
Horror spread across the older man's face as all five men raised their guns and pointed at him.   
  
"Kill him. Slowly!" The leader's laughter followed him as he walked out the warehouse.  
  
The warehouse was suddenly filled with sounds of flesh hitting flesh and cries of pain. Then one painful, agonizing scream that echoed around the room, before a loud BANG exploded, followed by an eerie silence  
  
Five men walked out, and got into their cars before driving off.  
  
__________  
Notes: If you don't like the SA bit, then please tell me why, or what I can do to make it better please.

Anyway don't worry this is just an introduction....

Read on and see.

Kas


	2. meeting

Earlier that day...  
  
Two teenage girls walked down the hallway from their plane. Following the other passengers they quickly made their way to the security check out.  
  
"Where are you two from?" One security guard asked.  
  
"South Africa, we are here to site- see," one teenager said.  
  
"Names?"   
  
"I'm Marie Wilson, and this is my friend Ayanda Khumalo," Marie said.   
  
Marie and Ayanda had been friends since high school. They had decided to travel before they settling in to college.  
  
Marie had light brown hair, with greenish blue eyes. She had a kind face, with an amazing smile. Her skin was fair, She was slim, and wore a blue tank top, with black jeans. She was the youngest, at only seventeen.  
  
Ayanda had short black hair and amazing dark eyes with a very kind face. Her skin was a light golden-brown colour , she was slim and very fit from playing hockey and wore a green tank top with blue jeans. Ayanda was eighteen.  
  
The security guard quickly looked at their passports, and did a quick check through their luggage.  
  
"Enjoy your trip," he said as he gave their passports back.  
  
"Thanks," Marie said as they grabbed their stuff and headed out.  
  
"Where to now, girlfriend?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"Dunno? Where you wanna go?" Marie asked as she took out a map of the city.  
  
"What's the map say?"   
  
"Here," Marie said as she lifted the map in front of Ayanda.  
  
Ayanda gave her look of annoyance. Then she took out a red marker and looked at the map.  
  
"SHOPS! look at all da shops. AGH! I like died and gone to heaven. Stand back girlfriend, I got me a mission!" Ayanda stated as she marked all the shopping centres. Marie just rolled her eyes.  
  
"You think the sites would come first. Its not like we don't have any shops back at home?" Marie said as she put a hand on her hip.  
  
Ayanda mimicked her and raised one hand to her hip also.  
  
"Girl, you got no taste. This is America, they got clothes. I mean look at all those rich folks," Ayanda teased.  
  
"Yeah, but they have the money. We don't have that kind of money. Look at the Rands compared to the dollar. We will be broke on the first day with your shopping," Marie said seriously.  
  
Ayanda broke out in a smile.  
  
"That's why you and me are buds. You take everything way too seriously," Ayanda joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, you don't take anything seriously, I swear if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be here," Marie joked.  
  
They laughed as they made their way out of the airport and into one of the many waiting taxis.   
  
"Where do you want to go, ladies?" the driver asked.  
  
"Hotel," Marie said as she gave him the address then turned her attention back to her friend.  
  
"See, plan ahead. It wasn't raining when Noah built the Ark," Marie joked.  
  
"Yeah, but the Ark was built by amateurs, the Titanic by professionals," Ayanda teased.  
  
"Izit?" Marie laughed.  
  
The girls fell into a comfortable silence as they turned their attention to the scenery outside. The taxi drove by private homes and office buildings on it's way to the girl's hotel.  
  
Arriving at their new home for the next few days they quickly checked in and unpacked their clothes in their room, which they were sharing to save money.  
Then they headed downstairs and out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Where to now?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"Dunno, how's about we walk and see what we can find?" Marie suggested.  
  
"Cool," Ayanda said and they made their way down the street.  
  
They stopped at every shop, much to Marie's delight.  
  
"How many shops we gonna stop at?" Marie asked in frustration.  
  
"Ag relax, loosen up, babes. We're on vakansie. Learn to relax, chickie." Ayanda smiled.  
  
"Ya know I don't like shopping," Marie said in a more relaxed tone.  
  
"Yeah, but I love it, and I know you gonna make me go to the computer shops. So its my turn now, ok?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"Jawellnofine," Marie sighed as she gave up.  
  
Ayanda just laughed as they continued on their way further down the street. They kept on walking even when the shops started to thin out. They even kept on walking even though they knew they had entered a bad area of town. To make matters worse, the girls had not noticed the clouds moving in until it suddenly started to rain. Marie and Ayanda quickly began to run for cover.  
  
"Ouch, my foot. My FOOT!" Marie cried as she grabbed her injured foot.  
  
Ayanda immediately went to her side, helping her stand.  
  
"Wazit?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"I think I pulled something. Ou!" Marie gasped.  
  
"Okay, look there's a empty warehouse we can use, here use me as a crutch," Ayanda said as she helped Marie.  
  
They walked a few steps more, entering the warehouse, then quickly moved to the one side, seeking a place where they could hide, just in case. Ayanda quickly helped Marie down, then turned her attention to Marie's foot, which had become swollen.  
  
"Ewe, it gross. Its all big and turning bluish," Ayanda moaned.  
  
"This is why you will never become a doctor," Marie joked.  
  
"Yeah, but at least my job will be more interesting," Ayanda said as a come back.  
  
"Ah, excuse me. But being an accountant is Not boring!" Marie said in defence.  
  
"Please, baby girl. You think watching Star war, Starterk, Stargate... and so on, are interesting. You are such a geek," Ayanda said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, and the Bold and the Beautiful, Egoil, and that is more interesting?" Marie quipped.  
  
"At least its down to earth. Your all aliens and conspiracies, I mean who loves the X-files, the Lone Gun men, Enterprise, Dungeons and Dragons, FBI cases, Murder detectives or what was it, oh, the Forensic Detectives and all those types of programmes? I mean that ain't normal," Ayanda argued.  
  
"Its interesting!" Marie argued back. The girls continued fighting until they heard a car pull up outside.  
  
"Ssh!" Ayanda whispered.  
  
Marie nodded. They slowly peeked through a hole between several cardboard boxes they had hidden behind.   
  
They watched as an older man wearing a very smart suit walked in, followed by three body guards. After them came two large men, dragging an injured man in between them.  
  
"Oh my.." Marie whispered.  
  
They heard pleading and barked orders as the older man walked away. They watched in horror as the body guards joined the other two men and quickly killed the injured man. Then the men calmly left the building.  
  
Marie put a hand over her mouth, praying that she could contain her scream.  
  
Neither girl could move. Both felt numb, cold, like they were trapped in a nightmare. They kept staring at the horrific sight. The man that was once on his knees begging for mercy, was now nothing more than a bloody mess. His body was covered in cuts, bruises, bullet holes, and knife wounds.  
  
The man's body was now lying in a pool of blood. His face was turned in their direction and they could see his blank eyes stare back at them.  
  
The girls lost track of time but the next thing they were aware of was seven men entering the warehouse.  
  
"Dam, its Donald," a tall black man said as he examined the body.  
  
Marie and Ayanda never made a sound. They just watched as the men looked around. They were a little bit startled when a young man with long light brown hair and blue eyes spotted them.  
  
He immediately drew out his gun, pointing it at their direction. The other men drew their weapons.  
  
"Come out with your hands up," the man with blond hair ordered.  
  
Ayanda slowly got up, helping Marie.  
  
"Please don't shoot us, please," Ayanda cried.  
  
The other men looked at them.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" a tall man asked.  
  
"I'm Ayanda, this is my friend Marie, we're from South Africa. We arrived here today, we went walking when it started to rain. We come in here, then other men came in and...." Ayanda stopped when she realised what she had just done.  
  
"But we never saw a thing, we were day dreaming, isn't that right Ayanda?" Marie added quickly, hoping these men would leave.  
  
The other men looked at their leader.  
  
"You're coming with us," he ordered.  
  
"Who are you?" Marie asked.  
  
"ATF," the leader spoke.  
  
Ayanda and Marie looked at each other, then at the men with confusion.  
  
"Law enforcement. We're a specialized group," the black man said.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you say that it the begging," Ayanda asked.  
  
The other men chuckled. The black man stepped forward.  
  
"Are any of you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I hurt my foot," Marie said.  
  
The man stepped in and quickly helped to lower Marie back down, then he looked at the foot.  
  
"Its just a bit bruised. Maybe sprained. Stay off it a few days and it should be fine," he said.  
  
"Thank you..." Marie asked.  
  
"Nathan, Nathan Jackson, at your service," Nathan smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir," Marie said as they helped her up.  
  
"Please call me Nathan," he said.  
  
"Nathan, lets go!" the leader ordered.  
  
"Come on. We'd better get you some place safe," Nathan said as they made their way out of the warehouse. Once outside they were introduced to the other six men.   
  
"Hi, I'm JD Dunne, this is Buck Wilmington, Ezra Standish, Josiah Sanchez, Vin Tanner, you know Nathan, and our leader Chris Larabee," JD introduced everyone.  
  
"Howzit," Marie said.  
  
The men looked at her with puzzled frowns.  
  
"She means, hello, how are things?" Ayanda filled them in.  
  
"Oh," JD said.  
  
"Lets get back to the office," Chris ordered.  
  
Everyone got into a van, it was a tight squeeze, but everyone managed to find a place to sit. The men fell silent once the van started moving so it made the trip seem even longer. Marie and Ayanda looked at the men that were looking at them, then they looked at each other.  
  
"What moet ons doen?" Ayanda said in Afrikaans, hoping the other men wouldn't understand.  
  
"Ek weet nie. Ek is baie jammer, " Marie said sadly.  
  
"Hey, what language is that?" JD asked.  
  
"Afrikaans," Marie said.  
  
"Af- ri-kans?" JD tried to pronounce.  
  
Marie and Ayanda laughed.  
  
"Afrikaans," they said together. Everyone laughed as JD still pronounced it wrong.

----------------

Sorry that it ended off a bit lame, but I am still just warming up. Ha ha, anyway this was just to introduce my characters. 

See ya

Kas


	3. adventure begins

The van finally came to a stop and Marie and Ayanda saw they were in some building.  
  
"Where are we?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"ATF building. We need to ask you questions," Josiah said.  
  
"Oh," Marie said as they headed to the elevator with her supported between Nathan and Ayanda.  
  
Marie nudged Ayanda who nodded in silent agreement as they waited for the elevator doors to close.  
  
"Its okay. Don't panic, they open up again." Ayanda joked.  
  
JD cracked up laughing and even Chris smiled a bit.  
  
Marie then gasped, causing the others to look at her. Her eyes had gotten big and her mouth had dropped open. "Did you feel that?" she asked in a panic.  
  
The men remained alert, trying to feel something. The atmosphere turned tense.  
  
Marie and Ayanda just couldn't control their laughter anymore.  
  
"Ya really thought there was something," Marie laughed.  
  
"Two trouble makers," Josiah said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in order to stop a growing headache.  
  
Marie and Ayanda just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
JD just shook his head, then thought of something. "What else can you do on the elevator?" he asked, causing the other men to groan.  
  
Marie and Ayanda smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, there are some good ones, like stand really close to someone, sniffing them occasionally," Marie said.  
  
"Hold the doors open and say you're waiting for your friend. After a while, let the doors close and say, "Hi Greg. How's your day been?" Ayanda laughed.  
  
"Or, drop a pen and wait until someone reaches to help pick it up, and then scream, 'That's mine'." Marie giggled  
  
"Oh, this is good. You pretend you are a flight attendant and review emergency procedures," Ayanda burst out laughing.  
  
"You should have been there when we did that, and you should have seen the looks that we got. There was a doos of an ou that believed us," Marie had to stop as she was laughing so hard tears were running down her face.  
  
"That's not as bad as the one time, we left a box in the corner, and we waited for someone to get on before asking them if they could hear something ticking," Ayanda burst out laughing.  
  
"You should have seen the guys face, he was white as a ghost," Marie laughed.  
  
"Another thing is when you Grimace painfully while smacking your forehead and muttering, "Shut up, all of you shut up!"," Ayanda said as she started to hit her forehead.  
  
"Here's, a good one. Crack open your briefcase or purse, and while peering inside, ask, 'Got enough air in there?'," Marie laughed.  
  
JD and Buck were laughing at each new idea that popped into the girls heads. The others just smiled, and Chris shook his head.  
  
When the elevator door opened Chris lead everyone to a large meeting room. They all sat down in their usual spot, as Marie and Ayanda took up seats at the other end.  
  
"What happened today? And we need to know everything!" Chris asked.  
  
Marie and Ayanda paled a bit.  
  
"We was walking, looking at the shops, we kept on walking to see where we would land up. It started to rain, and Marie slipped, hurting her foot. We were near a empty warehouse, so we went in their to get out of the rain," Ayanda stated.  
  
"We went to that spot that you found us. We started to argue about what's cool and what's not, when we heard a car stopping. So we went silent, we watched as a Rich, and I mean Rich, oke comes in," Marie said.  
  
"I mean that suit, my oh my, You got to have a lot of bucks for that suit," Ayanda stated.  
  
The men looked at each other, then back to the girls.  
  
"Don't forget the three body type guards, they were typically movie-type bad guys. Oh, well they come in first. We waited then two BIG okes come in dragging one scared dude," Marie said.  
  
"Yeah, he was begging them, telling the main dude that it wasn't him, but the leader dude said something about betraying Mr.... um...its S something," Ayanda paused.  
  
"Yeah, Mr...Mr Stuan, it think?" Marie filled in.  
  
The men's eyes turned to the leader.  
  
"Damn it," he swore.  
  
"What happened then?" Josiah asked.  
  
"He told the other men to kill the dead guy," Ayanda said sadly.  
  
It was now confirmed that the girls had seen what happened.  
  
"Did you see how he died?" Vin asked.  
  
"Yip," Ayanda withered.  
  
"Do you want to talk with someone? A counsellor?" Josiah asked.  
  
"Na, don't worry. Its not the first guy we seen get killed. We all have been counselled. We know the drill off by heart," Marie said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" JD asked.  
  
"We live in South Africa, there are many things like taxi wars, where they just shoot into the crowds. People break into the houses and kill everyone. People walk down the street and you get attacked. There was a serial killer that was in our town. We found a girls body..." Ayanda couldn't speak anymore.  
  
"But SA isn't always that bad, its just depends where you live," Marie explained.  
  
"Yeah, but its life. But there are some good things about South Africa too, like Cape Town, the beach, the sun, and stuff," Ayanda smiled.  
  
"But you have just seen a man die?" JD said still in shock.  
  
Ayanda and Marie looked at JD,  
  
"Yes, we have. We didn't want to, and that image is going to be in our minds forever," Ayanda said.  
  
Vin looked at Chris. "What we going to do with them?" he asked.  
  
"We have to look after them, for the trail. We got witnesses now," Chris said.  
  
Ayanda and Marie looked at Chris. "WHAT?" Marie shouted  
  
"You witnessed a murder, you know the people who did this, we are going to need your testimony," Chris said.  
  
"Like witness protection thing, where there are gun fights and people dying and people coming after us?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"Possibly," Vin answered.  
  
Marie looked at Ayanda. "Lei Ying Lo?" she asked.  
  
"Dunno," Ayanda answered.  
  
"Sum Ting Wong?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," Ayanda answered.  
  
"Wasit?" she asked.  
  
"The doos, Dum Gai!" Ayanda cursed.  
  
The other men just watched the two, with open mouths. They seemed to feel the eyes on them so they turned to see everyone looking at them.  
  
"Wasup?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"You know Chinese?" Josiah asked.  
  
Ayanda and Marie laughed. "Hell no, where did you get that idea?" Marie asked.  
  
"Well lets see, Lei Ying Lo?" JD asked.  
  
"Such a doos, I swear. Lei Ying Lo, stands for lying low," Marie said.  
  
The men still looked confused.  
  
"SA lang, we mix the different languages to make one, isn't that right Ayanda?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yebo!" she laughed.  
  
JD turned to the others. "And I thought Ezra was hard to understand," JD joked.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Mr Dunne, are you trying to tell me that something is wrong with my form of communication?" Ezra asked.  
  
" Jislaaik!" Ayanda said in surprise.  
  
The others turned their attention to Ayanda.  
  
"What?" Vin asked.  
  
"He speaks funny," Ayanda laughed.  
  
The men just shook their heads. "What we going to do?" Vin asked Chris.  
  
"Keep them safe. I can't trust them with anyone but us. We'll keep that at my place until the trial," Chris said as he got out his phone.  
  
"Cool cell," Marie said.   
  
They watched as Chris talked on the phone.  
  
"Hey, so how does this thing work, I mean who's the boss, and what do you do?" Marie asked.  
  
"Well, we're with the ATF. That's Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms. It's a Federal law enforcement agency. We have a supervisor, Director Travis, he was the one that made Chris leader. Chris then chose each one of us. Chris and Buck are childhood friends, so of course Chris hired Buck. Then Josiah came on, then Ezra, Nathan and then me and Vin," JD explained.  
  
"Nathan's our medic. Josiah has a masters in psychology and works as a profiler. Ezra is the undercover agent and JD here is the technology man. Vin, there is our sharp shooter, Chris is our leader, and me, I'm the ladies man, and I'm good with a gun," Buck concluded.  
  
"So you guys go undercover and get drugs and guns off the streets?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"Yip, that's the idea," Buck answered.  
  
"Cool, I mean, that's great," Marie said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else Chris clicked off the phone.  
  
"Spoke to Travis, he wants us to look after them full-time. He doesn't want anyone else to go near them," Chris said.  
  
"So that means we got to stay with you guys 24/7 ?" Marie asked.  
  
"Looks like it," JD said.  
  
Marie and Ayanda looked at each other.  
  
"Ek dink ek is in 'n droom," Marie joked.  
  
"Ek ook," Ayanda laughed.  
  
"Hey what did you say?" JD asked.  
  
Ayanda and Marie just burst out laughing.  
  
"So, does that mean, that where we go, you have to go with?" Ayanda asked.  
  
"No, that means we tell you where you can go and go with you," Josiah said.  
  
"Don't you guys wanna go to South Africa? away from the people that want to kill us? I mean, South Africa is a big country?" Marie asked.

The others looked at Chris.

"I mean, they don't know about us yet, and it would be nice to relax, " Marie stated.

"Well, you know Chris, it would be kind of fun, and I mean, we won't have to pay for this ourselves..." JD silently begged.

"And think of all the new women I can meet," Buck suggested.

Everyone groaned. 

"Come on Chris, just think, we can have a little holiday, and it would be nice?" Nathan asked.

Chris groaned as he pulled out his cell,

"Travis, we need to talk," Chris spoke as he left the room.

"YES!" JD screamed.

"Now, we would we go?" Josiah asked Marie.

Marie and Ayanda suddenly had a sly look on their faces, as if they were planning something.

"Ya up to something, I kin see it," Vin whispered into Marie's ear as he passed.

Marie looked at Vin and winked. Vin gave a smile in return. 

"Well, we can go and see the animals, I mean we got lions and elephants, all the wild things," Ayanda said.

"Yeah, I mean you just walk outside and you can see them walking by," Marie joked.

"You mean, they walk around where you live?" JD gasped.

Marie and Ayanda had to try and keep serious face. They gave each other a quick glance.

"Yes, I know an oke that got eaten by a lion," Ayanda said seriously.

Marie looked at Vin, who was just smiling the biggest smile ever. She looked at the others, who were still trying to see if it was the truth. The only one that fell hook, blind and sinker was JD.

"Yeah, I mean its a mission to even get out the house, first you have to look around, see if there is any movement, then you run like hell to the car. Then your safe, until you have to get out again," Ayanda spoke as if she was telling a ghost story.

Marie just couldn't handle it, she just burst out laughing at JD's face.

JD looked at Marie, then it hit him.

"That's not true, is it?" he asked.

Ayanda cracked up laughing at that one, she was laughing so hard tears were running down her face. She was laughing so hard she began having problems breathing. 

"You are so gullible," Marie giggled.

Chris come in to see Ayanda on her knees holding her ribs as if they were about to burst, he looked at his men to see them all smiling, and one very red JD.

Chris looked up at the ceiling as if to ask for mercy. Then walked back in,

----------------------

Yeah, don't worry, lots more suffering later on. Please tell me what you think. This section is going to be on South Africa, so if you don't want to read about the sites or their adventures, then please read the ending. I'll write it as a chapter headed, because you have to find out about the trail, anyway there's always danger in the end....

Evil aren't I.

See ya

Kas


	4. help

"Well, we got tickets for South Africa, in a days time. Till then, we are at my place. Lets go," Chris said.

As they got up, Nathan gave Marie a crutch,

"Thanks," 

"No problem, we have lots, these guys get hurt a lot," Nathan said with a smile.

They all walked to the elevator and got in. As soon as the door closed the silence was broken.

"Hey, what's the definition of an accountant?" Marie asked.

"What?" JD asked.

"Someone who solves a problem you didn't know you had in a way you don't understand," Marie joked.

They all groaned.

"Please excuse my friend, she wants to become an accountant, and she's got no life," Ayanda said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, hey I got another one, What's the definition of a good tax accountant?" Marie asked.

"Don't know?" JD said.

"Someone who has a loophole named after him," She answered.

This cause more groaning.

"And here I though JD's jokes where bad," Buck teased.

"HEY!" JD and Marie shouted back at the same time.

"Oh, this is good, When does a person decide to become an accountant?" Ayanda asked.

"What?" Marie asked.

"When he realizes he doesn't have the charisma to succeed as an undertaker," Ayanda joked.

Marie's mouth dropped open, the others turned their attention to the girls.

"That's cold, that's very cold," Marie said.

Ayanda looked at Marie, then at the ground, then back at Marie.

"Sorry," She said softly.

"Yeah, well the truth does hurt," Marie joked.

"Did you hear about the terrorists who took a court-full of lawyers hostage? They threatened to release a lawyer every hour unless their demands were meet," Marie joked

"Now that's scary!" Buck laughed.

"Hey!" Ayanda said in protest.

"Any more?" JD asked.

"Well, there was an accountant, who was having a hard time sleeping and goes to see his doctor."Doctor, I just can't get to sleep at night." "Have you tried counting sheep?" "That's the problem - I make a mistake and then spend three  
hours trying to find it"," Marie joked.

Everyone laughed at that one. 

"You do know that you just insulted yourself and a hundred other people?" JD said to Marie.

"Yeah, but if you can't laugh at yourself, what can you laugh at?" Marie said.

The others were caught by surprised at that one, they never really thought about that. As soon as the elevator come to a stop they headed into different directions.

"What's going on?" Ayanda asked.

"Well, they are all going home to pack, while you and I are going to your hotel to get your stuff, then we all meet at the Ranch," Chris spoke as they headed to a black car.

"What is it with you and black?" Ayanda asked.

Chris raised an eye brow, he wasn't used to people just asking him straight forward questions.

"I mean, black clothes, black car, please don't tell me a black house?" Ayanda asked.

"No, normal house, and I like the colour," Chris spoke in defence.

Nathan helped Marie into the car,

"Hey, what do you guys eat?" Nathan asked.

"Anything," Ayanda spoke without thinking.

"Allergic to anything?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I hope I am not to much of a pain, but I can't eat any type of fish, it makes me sick," Marie said shyly.

"Not any trouble, okay so anything goes, but fish?" Nathan asked again.

"And frogs and snails, or anything slimy," Ayanda finished off.

"Okay," Nathan smiled as he left.

Chris just shock his head as he started the car. The drive was short, and silent, Chris had to check the mirror every few seconds to see if there were still in the car.

Once they stopped they headed to the room, Chris waited by the door as Ayanda quickly packed the bags. Chris had to talk Marie's bags since she had her hands busy. They walked in silence they whole way to the car.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

Marie and Ayanda looked at Chris,

"While, we were wondering what's going to happen to the others?" Ayanda asked.

Chris frowned.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well, instead of babysitting us, you could be getting drugs and stuff of the streets," Marie said.

"That's what we are doing right now. If we can get Mr Stuan, a lot of weapons and drugs will be stopped from coming into our streets, so this is very important," Chris said.

Marie and Ayanda looked at Chris, with smiles on their faces.

"So what's on your ranch?" Ayanda asked.

Chris smiled as he started the car,

"Horses," Chris said.

"Oh, horses, I love horses," Marie said in awe.

"Nothing against them, but I prefer cars," Ayanda said.

"Cars! Na, horses are the best," Marie argued.

"No way, cars are the best, less work," Ayanda argued back.

"Oh please! cars break down, machines are our down fall," Marie sated.

"Ja right, says the one that spends all her time in front of the computer!" Ayanda teased.

"Hey, as long as I still look at nature its fine," 

"Ha! who are you joking? when it comes to going out and computers, you choice is always computers!" 

Chris inwardly groaned. Now he wished he didn't comfort them. 

What seemed like forever, they arrived at the Ranch. They got out of the car and headed inside where Chris showed them their room.

"Sorry but you are going to have to share," Chris said as he dropped their bags in one of the spare beds.

"That's fine with us, thanks for bring us here," Marie said.

"Sure," Chris spoke as he left the room.

Ayanda looked at the bags then at the two beds.

"I book the right," Ayanda said quickly.

"Come on, that's the one with the window!" Marie argued.

"Yeah but I booked it first!" Ayanda teased.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Marie asked.

"Fine!" Ayanda signed.

They both raised their fists, 

"Three," Marie said

"Two," Ayanda carried on.

"One!" they shouted together as they released their hands.

"Ha ha, paper covers rock!" Ayanda laughed as she did her little victory dance.

"Yeah well, at least if anyone comes through the window you will be the first to know," Marie smiled.

Ayanda's eyes grew wide, as she looked at the window, then back at Marie, looking a bit paler than she did a few seconds ago.

"You know, I think rock wins, because I mean you can tear the paper with the rock, and," Ayanda stopped then looked at Marie.

"Your evil," She stated as she moved off the bed that was nearest to the window.

Marie just smiled then hopped on the bed.

"Yeah, but that's why you like me," Marie joked.

"So that's why I put up with all your BS? here I was thinking I lost my mind," Ayanda joked.

Chris walked into the kitchen and heard the arguing that was heating up, he groaned.

"Are they all like that?" Chris asked himself.

"Talking to yourself again, cowboy?" Vin asked.

Chris jumped when he heard Vin speak.

"Dam it Tanner, you planning on giving me a heart attack?" Chris asked as he quickly controlled his breathing.

Vin just smiled,

"When did you get here?" Chris asked.

"Few seconds ago," Vin said as he helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"Never heard anything with those two," Chris groaned.

"Remind you of someone?" Vin asked.

"Buck and JD," Chris laughed.

Vin and Chris just settled down in the lounge when Marie hobbled in, followed by Ayanda and the rest of the guys.

Everyone got comfortable, as they sat their in silence.

"So were do you guys want to go and see in SA?" Ayanda asked.

The others turned to Ayanda,

"What is there?" JD asked.

"Beach, sun, mountains, animals, shops, Gold Reef City, The lost City, shops..." Ayanda spoke as she thought.

Ezra's eyes grew bigger at the sound of Gold.

"Gold Reef City? is there any gold?" he asked.

"Yip, they even let people touch it. In fact if you can lift it, using only two fingers, you can have it," Ayanda said.

Ezra looked at Ayanda's reaction, trying to see if it was another one of their scam's. But there was no reaction, no joking, no laughing.

"Your serious?" Ezra asked.

"Yip, but its bloody impossible to do it. That's why offered that deal," Marie said seriously.

The others looked at Ezra, they could see his mind plotting a scheme. 

"Don't get your hopes up, because Marie's right. Its impossible," Ayanda said as she saw the others look at Ezra.

"Why is that?" JD asked.

"Its heavy, dam heavy. I mean you can't even pick it up with both hands," Marie stated.

"Ez, hey Ez, you listening to this?" Vin asked.

But Ezra's mind was working over time, thinking of all possible ways of getting the gold.

"While, anyway, we will leave thinker of there, and plan for the rest of us. I got it, the Lost City," Ayanda suggested.

"The lost City?" JD asked.

"Have any of you watched MR. Bones? or golf?" Marie asked.

They all shock their heads.

"Well, its a beautiful city, there are paths you can walk," Marie said.

"Yeah, and there are water slides, and not to mention the big casino," Ayanda said.

Ezra suddenly come out of his thinking at the mention of a casino

"Did I hear correctly, did someone mention the words, "Big Casino"?" Ezra asked.

"Yip," Ayanda smiled.

Ezra smiled a very big smile causing the others to groan.

"Ezra, don't even think about it," Chris warned.

Ezra looked at Chris, with a grin. Chris groaned inwardly.

"Anywhere else? like away from the casinos?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah, the KZN, beautiful place. Mountains, wild life, beautiful scenery," Marie said.

"KZN? what's does that stand for?" JD asked.

"Kwa-Zulu Natal, it used to be called Natal, its a province," Ayanda stated.

"But enough with the history lesson, what we going to do for when we come back?" Ayanda asked.

"We are staying here, its safer," Chris said.

"Why, I mean, they don't know who we are yet?" Marie asked.

"That's true, however, as soon as we arrest them, they will know that their was someone there, and that's when they will try and find out who. That's why we have taken off leave, to go and visit South Africa. So we want to avoid everyone till then, people might ask questions if they see you two with us," Josiah spoke.

"Oh, got a point there. Hey, what's going to happen to us once people know who we are? I mean, they won't come after us for revenge or anything, will they?" Ayanda asked.

"Now who's the conspiracy freak?" Marie whispered.

Ayanda glared at Marie, who in turn glared back. 

"Looks like completion for Chris," JD joked.

Marie, Ayanda and Chris glared at JD, who quickly turned his attention to the floor.

"Dam, that's scary," Buck said as he saw all three glares.

"I'm serious, what's gonna happen to us?" Ayanda asked worriedly.

"Well, you are going to be put under witness protection," Josiah said.

"That mean we have to stay in USA? and can we still study for the jobs we want to?" Ayanda asked.

"We could put you in a program anywhere, but the jobs, we have to see about that," he said seriously.

"Well I want to be a lawyer, and Marie wants to be an Accountant," Ayanda said.

"Well, an Accountant should be fine, lawyer, I am not to sure about. Bad guys often land up in court, sorry but that job is too dangerous," Josiah said sadly.

They watched as Ayanda heart broke into two as her dreams just crashed into hundreds and thousands of pieces.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said sadly.

"I...I think I am going to hit the sack, see you tomorrow," Ayanda's voice was filled with sadness as she spoke.

"Do you want supper?" Nathan asked.

"No, not hungry, good night," Ayanda spoke as she left the room.

They turned their attention to Marie, she was sitting there as if the world sat on her shoulders. She gave them a weak smile.

"Well, its getting late, I think I am going to sleep to, been a hectic day," Marie said sadly.

"Good night, and if you need us we will be here," Josiah said.

"Thanks," She said as she left the room.

The others looked at each other sadly. Vin was the first to look outside to see how dark its gotten.

"Well boys, I think I am going to get some shut eye," He said as he got up.

"Where's everyone going to sleep?" JD asked.

"I got my bed, you boys decide. But I want you to be alert, just in case," Chris said.

"I book the one bed room!" JD said quickly.

"Hell no, boy, have you ever heard the expression, "Age before beauty ?" Buck asked.

"Yip, that's why I chose the bed," JD joked.

"How about "Respect your elders?" Buck asked.

JD groaned.

"Right, we got three rooms, Josiah you get your own one. Me and Ezra will share the other, leaving Buck and Vin ," Nathan said.

"Hey what about me?" JD asked.

They all turned to JD.

"The sofa," They said together.

"Oh, man," JD moaned as he headed for the sofa.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Vin suggested.

"In Buck's room?" Chris asked.

"Hell no, in yours. You don't snore as loudly as him," Vin joked.

"Now junior, no need to get nasty," Buck joked.

After they sorted out where everyone was sleeping they headed to their rooms. For a much deserved sleep.

Vin was awoken by moans coming from the girls room. He quickly got up, raising his gun as he walked slowly to the other room. When he got their he quietly opened the door.

Nothing out of place.

Vin frowned swearing he heard something, he just shrugged and began to close the door when he heard the notice again. He looked at the two bodies and saw that Marie was shaking. Vin quietly moved to her side to see two watery eyes staring back at him.

Vin used his hand to signal for her to follow him. Marie nodded then slowly got out of bed and followed him.

They went to the lounge, but they didn't want to wake up JD so they headed outside. 

The air was cool, specially in your were in your pyjama's. Vin and Marie, both wore a lose top with sweatpants.

Vin lead Marie to the porch where Marie sat down on the big wooden chair. She drew her legs up, using her knees as a chin rest. She huddled together, slightly rocking herself.

"Want to talk about it?" Vin asked.

Marie used her hand to wipe away the unfailing tears.

"I keep seeing him beg for mercy, I know there was nothing I could do, but it ain't easy to see a man die like that," She whispered.

Vin nodded his head,

"I know," Vin said sadly.

She smiled a very weak smile.

"I keep seeing his bloody face, his dead eyes staring at me, it was like he blaming me, I can still hear his cries," Marie broke off as she relived the memory.

"I'm afraid they never go away," Vin said sadly.

"I know," Marie cried.

Vin, who would normally avoid contact at all costs, got up and put his arm around her. To his surprise he felt her flinch, but then she leaned into him, trying to seek more comfort.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she broke contact.

"I'm sorry, for wasting your time, I better go," Marie said as she slowly got up.

"It wasn't trouble, and you don't have to go," Vin said.

"Thank you, but I better go, Ayanda will be having nightmare's too," Marie said as she walked back inside.

Vin sat where he was, still wondering why he didn't feel uncomfortable to hug another person. He had a sad feeling it was because maybe he could relate what she was going through, maybe because he could feel something familiar in her.

Vin got up slowly and headed inside. He silently went back to his bed, but he just could not fall back to sleep. He kept on thinking what's behind all those jokes. The more he thought, the more he dreaded. For every thought kept on reminding him that she was a lot like him. 

Sure everyone one has demons. Chris lost his wife and child a few years ago, because some guy wanted revenge. Chris started to drunk, get into fights, but he had Buck to help him through that.

He on the other hand had no one, ever since his mother died, he'd been alone. He had to learn to grow up quickly , learn how to hide in the shadows. But he survived, using jokes to get by. He used jokes to see the bright side of life, as he was moved around. He might have not spoken them out loud, but he used them. He had to, to survive the depression, the hatred, the angry. 

Was this why Marie and Ayanda used their 'jokes' to learn to forget the bad? 

Vin groaned as his sleep just flew out the window. He just couldn't get the image of Marie's haunted look, or the flinch.

Vin must have fallen a sleep when he was woken up by a noise in the kitchen. He slowly got up and headed to the kitchen, when he got their he saw Ayanda and Marie making coffee. But the sight was just to good, that he couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

Marie's hair was all over the place, she still had sleep in their eyes, dark circles under the eyes, and looking like something people would avoid. 

Marie shot daggers at Vin when she heard his laugh.

"Not a morning person?" Vin asked.

Marie just growled as she left the room with a warm cup of coffee in her hands. 

Ayanda looked normal, her hair was tied up, she was wide awake. She was wearing a new pear of jeans, and a normal t-shirt.

"Morning Vin," she greeted with a smile.

"Morning," Vin said as he went and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't, she likes it strong, and it tastes like tar," Ayanda warned.

Vin smiled, and carried on. He smelt it first, making sure it was coffee before taking a sip.

Ayanda watched Vin's face, she burst out laughing when his face twisted in agony before swallowing.

"Dam fine coffee," he said as he took another sip.

Before anyone could speak, six people busted into the room with guns pointing everywhere.

"Morning boys," Vin greeted.

They all groaned and lowered their guns.

Chris went to the coffee.

"Did he make the coffee?" Chris asked Ayanda.

"Nope, Marie did ,but be warned, its strong," Ayanda smiled at Vin.

"Its can't be anything like his," Chris said pointing at Vin.

"Your funeral," Ayanda whispered to Vin.

Vin and Ayanda watched as everyone poured themselves a cup. They watched even closer when they took a sip.

JD spat all the coffee out of his mouth, Buck swallowed hard, Josiah's eyes grew wider, Chris looked as if he could cry. Ezra's sleepy eyes woke up quickly. Nathan ran to the sink before spitting it out.

"Good lord, who could drink this...this.." Ezra was a loss at words to describe the awful taste.

"Its worse than Vin's," JD gasped as he poured his coffee down the drain.

"Good God, this is dreadful, what is in here? tar, Jet fuel?" Ezra carried on.

"This is not good for anyone's health," Nathan commented.

Ayanda just laughed, which caused them to stare at her,

"Hey, I warned you. I told you my girl make coffee," Ayanda joked.

"This is not coffee, my lady, this is not worthy the name coffee," Ezra spoke.

By the time they made new coffee, everyone was wide awake, dressed and sitting in the lounge. When Marie stormed in, she was wearing jeans, tank top, her hair tied in a pony.

"Who changed the coffee? this stuff is muddy water, not coffee!" Marie argued.

The others looked at her with amazement.

"Surely you can't mean that jet fuel?" Ezra asked.

"What jet fuel? look I made coffee this morning, I need it strong, not some dishwater. COFFEE, so where the hell is it?" Marie demanded.

The other's didn't laugh as her glare was as bad as Chris's, even Chris felt a little bit uneasy under her glaze.

"We threw it out," JD said softly

"Thanks a lot, now I need to make more!" Marie said as she stormed off.

The others looked at Ayanda.

"She is Not a morning person, and no one touches the coffee. Hell now you know why I don't touch the stuff," Ayanda teased.

"Hell has no fury as a woman scorn," Josiah laughed.

They all drank their coffee in silence, when Marie come back with her coffee.

"Anyone want some?" she offered.

"Yip," Vin said as he held out his mug.

"You, sir, are either brave beyond words, or tremendously stupid," Ezra whispered to himself, which Ayanda heard.

"You go Boy!" Ayanda shouted in support.

They all watched Vin take a sip off the coffee. They all saw him take a big swallow, then a smile formed.

"My kind of coffee," Vin answered their silent questions.

Marie sat down next to Ayanda, then turned her attention to the group.

"Look, I'm sorry for my outburst. I am not a morning person, and I need my coffee," Marie apologised.

"Its alright, we all have our down side. I must admit I too am not a morning person, but dam that coffee sure woke me up," Josiah joked.

"Well, that's why coffee was created," Marie said as she took another sip.

"Well, we got another five hours before our flight. I got Nettie to come and look after the horses, so everything is sorted," Chris spoke.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt this planning thing going on, but I am STARVING! can we get some grub?" Ayanda begged.

Everyone laughed.

"How about some pizza?" JD asked.

"No, we need something nutritious," Nathan argued.

"Do you guys have any bread? eggs? milk? syrup? oil?" Ayanda asked.

"Yes," Chris answered.

"Well, me and Ayanda can cook up some wicked French toast, if you want?" Marie offered.

"Yeah and its healthy, I mean its got eggs, bread and milk," Ayanda spoke to Nathan.

"Sounds wonderful," Vin said.

"Okay, give us ten minutes," Ayanda said as she got up.

"Anyone want coffee?" Marie asked.

"NO!" the others shouted back.

The others stayed in the lounge, waiting for the food. They flinched every time they heard something dropped, or the cupboard doors get slammed shut.

"I don't think I am going to have a kitchen anymore," Chris joked.

"Don't think so," Josiah laughed.

After ten minutes, Ayanda appeared with plates, when disappeared back to the kitchen. Seconds later, she came back with a big plate filled with French toast, followed by Marie with the syrup. They placed the food on the table, then sat down. Everyone looked at the food, not to sure if it was going to be safe or not.

"Don't worry, this tastes like heaven," Ayanda said as she helped herself to a slice.

Marie followed her, then by Vin. They watched as Vin drowned his toast with syrup.

"Sweet tooth?" Ayanda asked.

"Yip," Vin answered.

The others watched Vin take a bite. He closed his eyes 

"Mmmmmm," Vin moaned.

Since they got the sign that it was safe, they each helped themselves to some. They all fell into heaven as they tasted the food.

"My word, this is marvels, delicious, incredible," Ezra spoke.

Breakfast went by quickly as the food disappeared. Everyone got up and headed to the kitchen. Chris prepared himself to see a disaster zone, instead he found the kitchen clean. In fact cleaner than it was.

"How?" Chris asked.

"Well, I felt bad for shouting, so I quickly did a one two, and its clean," Marie explained.

"One, two?" JD asked.

"Just a saying," Ayanda answered.

"Right, so what we going to do for the next four hours?" Marie asked.

"Pack, get ready, and see some more sights?" Ayanda asked.

"Sure, why not," Chris said.

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms to pack. While they did that, they could hear Ayanda and Marie arguing about something else, which caused Buck and JD to start arguing as they packed their stuff. 

Chris meet Vin by the car when they packed their bags into the car.

"Why us?" Chris asked.

Vin just laughed.

They didn't wait long before Josiah, Nathan and Ezra joined them. They quickly placed their bags into the car, as they listened to the arguing that was going on.

"Who do you think we are just unlucky to land up with those four?" Nathan asked.

"It seems that they were indeed born to see that we suffer," Ezra moaned.

"Why, out of the millions, do we land up with the talkative ones? we are doomed," Nathan said sadly.

"That what makes things interesting," Vin joked.

The others glared at him in response.

"Since you like them so much, I am putting you in charge with their safety," Chris said with a smile.

"Now Chris, come on, lets be reasonable," Vin said in a panic.

Chris just smiled.

"Come on Chris.... CHRIS!!!" Vin cried.

"Yes Vin," Chris said innocently.

"Come on, you can't do that!" Vin argued.

"Oh, yes I can, and I Did!" Chris laughed.

"No! come on Chris, you can't be that mean," Vin asked.

Chris just smiled as the others laughed at Vin futile attempts. 

"I'll get you back, just you wait!" Vin promised.

Chris silently wondered what was worse: staying with the girls or Vin's payback?

Before he could make a decision Marie and Ayanda came out with there bags. Josiah took the bags from them and placed them in the back. They could still hear Buck and JD fighting over something.

"Are they always like that?" Marie asked.

"Yip," Vin answered.

"How do you put up with them?" Ayanda asked.

"That, my friends, is indeed an excellent answer, to which I do not know the answer," Ezra said.

Ayanda and Marie turned their attention to the others,

"Correction, how do you live with them?" Ayanda asked as she pointed at Ezra.

"The same way we put up with family," Josiah explained.

"Don't know how you do that, as soon as I could I moved out," Marie said.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't answer why I stick with you?" Ayanda joked.

"The same way I put up with you!" Marie joked.

"Now hang on, Who says you suffer more than me. I deserve a medal for all your jokes!" Ayanda argued.

"What about all the shopping I have to deal with, and what about all your crying when something goes on in Egoil?" Marie argued back.

"O please! I have to put up with all your Alien and murder stuff," 

"Don't mess with my Programmes, and nothing's wrong with my jokes!"

"And the fighting begins," Ezra cut in.

Marie and Ayanda turned to Ezra.

"We don't fight!" they shouted together.

Ezra unconsciously took a step back. Which caused Marie and Ayanda to re-think what they said.

"Sorry, we just get a little bit carried away," they apologised.

Before anyone could say anything, they were interrupted by JD and Buck.

"Didn't!" JD argued.

"Did too!" Buck argued back.

"Didn't!"

'Did too!"

"Didn't" 

"Did too!"

"CHILDREN!" Chris shouted.

JD and Buck stopped and silently walked to the car. Josiah took their bags from them as he packed them into the car.

"Thank goodness, Look, can we please have silence on the way to the airport?" Chris asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, then slowly got into the kombi Chris hired for the day. Before Buck and JD could go in, they were pushed a side by Chris.

"I want you two to be on your best behaviours, or else paperwork, lots of it. Do I make myself clear?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Buck and JD said simultaneously.

"Good, now get in," Chris ordered.

It was a tight squeeze, Chris and Josiah in the front, Vin, Nathan and Josiah behind them. Followed by Buck, JD, Marie and Ayanda. Luck for the guys that Ayanda, JD and Marie were thin, making them just fit onto the seat.

Chris started the car, and off they drove. While they were driving, JD took out a computer magazine.

"Oh cool, is that the new memory board?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, why do you know anything on computers?" JD asked.

"Now that's a understatement if I ever heard one," Ayanda joked.

"Thanks, Ayanda but I'm not that good!" Marie answered.

"What computer games do you have?" JD asked.

"No, please don't courage her," Ayanda begged.

"While I got, Need for Speed, CSI, X-files, Matrix, Lord of the Rings all volumes,....." Marie carried on.

For the next half hour, they heard every game, every software, every new computer piece ever designed. Buck and Ayanda were frustrated because they didn't understand a word of it. The others just started their own conversations.

After a while, they finally arrived at the airport. They quickly got their bags as they headed to the passport control. 

"Right, now single file, oh and before we go there are some rules. Number one, no arguing. Number two, no talk on computers! Number three, when we land, Everyone must wait at the gate. Got it?" Chris asked.

"Why can't we talk about computers?" Marie asked.

"Because only you and JD understand it, and its giving us a headache," Ayanda explained on Chris's behalf.

JD and Marie just groaned as they all made their way through customs. On the plane, Vin, Chris, Nathan and Josiah sat on one role, right in front of them was Marie, Ayanda, JD and Buck. Ezra sat in the row before them

Not even before they took off, Marie, Ayanda and JD were talking.

"Have you watched the World Idol show?" Marie asked JD.

"Yeah, pretty good," JD answered.

"How'd you like Heinz ?" Ayanda asked.

"Not too bad," JD answered.

"Yeah, but I still liked the hobbit," Marie laughed.

"That was mean, he's not that bad looking, but they were right about his voice," Ayanda said.

"Yeah, and the Peter guy wasn't that bad neither," JD said.

"Ya, but I'm sad about Will, he's really got a nice voice. Have you heard his new song 'Leave Right Now', its to die for!" Marie said.

"You must excuse her, she's a bit of a Will Fan. She's been rooting for him ever since he appeared for his first addition," Ayanda explained.

"What, he's got the personality and he's definitely got the voice," Marie argued.

"Don't argue, she can win. Believe me, she's like a dog with a bone, she will Never let go!" Ayanda said to JD and Buck.

"So what's this thing about the hobbit?" Buck asked causing them to groan.

"Does 'Lord of the Rings' mean anything to you?" JD asked.

"Some movie, or something like that?" Buck asked.

"Bad topic, Buck, you just chose the Wrong thing to talk about with this Nut," Ayanda explained.

"Why? what she do?" Buck asked.

"Well she read the book, which is a thousand pages, Three times. She downloaded the Elfish language, which she is currently learning, and you just won't believe what she did when the third movie came out," Ayanda groaned.

"A Thousand pages, THREE times?" Buck gasped.

"Elf language?" Josiah asked, as he and the others over heard.

Marie looked at them sheepishly,

"Well, the first time I read it, I read fast, the second time to catch up I missed and the third to make sure I got everything. AND nothing's wrong with Elf lang, I mean, its a beautiful language. Look at this phrase, " Amin mela lle," Marie said.

"That's beautiful, what does it mean?" Josiah asked.

Marie blushed,

"Means I love you," She explained.

"Hey, did you know the Tolkien was born in South Africa, in Bloemfontein," Marie said

"Really?" JD asked

"Don't start, she mad about that movie. Go on tell them what you did for the third movie," Ayanda said.

"What did you do?" JD asked.

"Well I went to my brother's flat, on the sixteenth. Anyway we spent the day together, catching up news and stuff, we went to his friends house, Sue, and got the lord of the Rings extra's. You know the movie that they made, the uncut version. Yeah, anyway I woke up on the seventeenth of December, the first day that lord of the rings showed in South Africa, and watched the uncut versions of both movies, plus the normal versions. Just as I finished we went to watch the third movie. We watched the last show, but it was so cool. Have you guys seen it?" Marie asked.

Everyone who could hear, that was the whole team, just sat there dumfounded.

"That's not healthy," Nathan commented.

"You basically spent the whole day, just watching lord of the rings?" Buck gasped.

"It's a very good movie, anyway they did leave out a LOT, can't wait for the extended version of the third movie, they say its going to be five hours long," Marie said.

"Oh, no, you know what that means, my friend here is gonna spend that day watching number one, then two then three. Just so she don't miss a thing," Ayanda said as she rolled her eyes.

"FIVE hours long?" JD gasped.

"Yip, five wonderful hours," Marie signed.

"Told you, that girl got no taste, or a life," Ayanda said sadly.

Vin looked at Chris, who in return just shock his head. Lucky for them the plane lifted off, drowning any chance of hearing the conversation. 

Chris send a silent thank you to the heavens as he closed his eyes, and started to enjoy the peace, well it lasted.

The flight was short for Chris, as he soon found himself waiting by the gate for the others. His wait was cut short when they all came. Chris made sure everyone would stay close, just in case someone had see Ayanda or Marie. They then headed to customs, which went by slowly. After what felt like ages, they finally made their way outside, to be greeted by the humidity. Sure it was hot in Denver, but this was a different kind of heat, what's worse was that it was night time.

"Dam it's hot," Nathan said.

"You got that right," Buck said as he took off his jacket.

"Welcome to Durban, or Durbs as we like to call it," Marie said.

Lucky for them that Chris had already organised another kombi for them, which was waiting for them outside.

"Right I got us a hotel, for today," Chris said as they all got in.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I think I should drive," Ayanda spoke.

The others just looked at her,

"Yeah, I mean, she's got her licence, and she knows a hell of a lot more than you about the streets. I wouldn't drive, even if I could," Marie suggested.

"Why can't you?" JD asked.

"You have to be seventeen, or older, to go for your learners, and eighteen, or older, for your driver's licence. I'm only seventeen, just have my learners. Ayanda got hers three months ago, and she's been driving here every day. So she's the best," Marie explained.

"Alright," Chris said unwillingly.

Everyone got to their places as Nathan took up Ayanda place, so Chris could still be in front. Ayanda got into the driver's seat.

"Please buckle up, keep your arms inside at all times. Hold on for dear life, oh, and please remove anything which could cause damage in case of immediate stops. Always be prepared for a sudden stop, as there is a guarantee it will happen," Ayanda said.

At first everyone thought it was a joke, but Marie and Ayanda never laughed, they didn't even smile at that one.

"This is not a joke, I'm serious. We are driving in the devil's court, where some drivers just go, well others drive like snails. And the people, hell some of them just walk, so be prepared for sudden stops. Its happened to me every day I travelled here," Ayanda explained after seeing their looks.

"But don't they know its dangerous?" Josiah asked.

"Yes they do, but if you drive this road every day, you do get careless. But the police have started to jack up their security, by putting up hidden cameras and driving around, stopping people who are driving dangerously. But there is always that one idiot who doesn't care," Ayanda answered.

"Okay, lets go, O and people, please keep your windows closed at all times, but feel free to look at the sea and stores on the road," Ayanda offered as she started the car.

They guys expected something to go wrong, because they still didn't like the idea of an eighteen year old could drive in a city. It scared them, even though they knew that Ayanda wouldn't do anything stupid or crazy, it still bugged them a bit. They watched as Ayanda started the car, without any problems, but then she started to drive on the left hand side of the road.

"YOUR ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" JD screamed.

Ayanda stepped on the brake with shock, lucky for them that they were still in the driveway.

"What the HELL is your problem? Trying to get us killed?" Ayanda spat.

"You were the one trying to kill us, you were driving on the left side of the road!" JD argued.

"Stupid prat! You gave me a heart attack for no reason. Hell, I though you guys were smart!" Ayanda shouted.

"What do you mean?" JD asked.

"In South Africa, we drive on the left hand side," Marie explained.

Suddenly JD went bright red, he looked at Ayanda.

"Sorry, I should have thought of that, sorry," JD apologized.

Ayanda took a deep breath,

"Next time, trust me. I don't want to die And I ain't that stupid. But I forgive you. Now sit back and enjoy the outside," Ayanda said.

She then turned her attention back to the road and began to drive. After a while they got used to the idea, and began to enjoy the scenery outside.

"Wow, look at that beach. Hey guys can we check it out?" JD asked.

"Sure, we are staying here for two days, but I suggest we get some sleep," Marie said as she began to yawn.

"Hey what's the time?" JD asked.

"Some time after twelve ," Ayanda said.

"How's that possible, I mean we left Denver around ten in the morning. The flight took us a few hours, so it should be just coming to night?" JD asked.

"Yeah, but didn't you set your watch forward?" Buck asked.

"No why?" JD asked again.

"Well you doos, We are in South Africa, that means new time. Think of New Year, we celebrate it before you. In fact you guys are about two or something hours behind us. I know that the UK, gets between one and two hours behind us. Don't know about you guys. I found that out watching Pop Idols," Marie explained.

"Cool, so if we go back to Denver it's like going back in time," JD said.

"In a way yes," Marie answered. 

Everyone groaned.

They drove in silence, looking at the sea. There was a full moon which highlighted the beauty of the sea, making it look more inviting than in the day. Darkness surrounded parts of the beach but you could still see the blue of the sea, even though it did appear darker, but still had its beauty. 

They arrived at the hotel and quickly got their bags out.

"I'm tired," Marie moaned.

"I find myself exhausted, as I received a rude awaking. And that Jet fuel that caused my much needed sleep away, leaving me forced to be awake at such ungodly hours of the day," Ezra moaned.

Everyone laughed at the fact that Ezra had been up so early, but then they also had to admit that the coffee could wake up the dead. They made their way into the main lobby, where Chris quickly left to get their keys.

He returned with a smile on his face, which made the others nervous.

"What's up?" Vin asked.

"Well we only got five rooms, meaning we are sharing," Chris smiled.

"Alright, Buck and JD you two got room 306. Nathan and Ezra, you got room 305. Marie and Ayanda, you got room 304. Josiah, you got room 303," Chris said.

"And me?" Vin asked already knowing the answer.

"With me, room 307," Chris said.

"Hey, how come Josiah gets his own room?" Ayanda asked.

"Because he snores, so no one can sleep," JD said.

"Oh," Ayanda said some what surprised.

They headed up in the elevator in silence, which caused the others to stare at Marie and Ayanda in concern.

"What?" Marie asked.

"No jokes?" Vin asked.

"Didn't think you liked them," Marie shrugged.

"We don't, but its fun to hear some of them," JD explained.

"Well, that just makes me feel better," Marie said sarcastically.

"Well come on," Buck encouraged. 

"I can't Believe you are encouraging her, You gonna be sorry," Ayanda warned.

"A Mafia Godfather finds out that his bookkeeper has screwed him out of ten  
million bucks. This bookkeeper happens to be deaf, so the Godfather brings  
along his attorney, who knows sign language," Marie said  
  
"The Godfather asks the bookkeeper: "Where is the 10 million bucks you  
embezzled from me?" The attorney, using sign language, asks the bookkeeper  
where the 10 million dollars is hidden. The bookkeeper signs back: "I don't  
know what you are talking about."   
  
"The attorney tells the Godfather: "He says he doesn't know what you're  
talking about." That's when the Godfather pulls out a 9 mm pistol, puts it  
to the bookkeeper's temple, cocks it and says: "Ask him again!" The  
attorney signs to the underling: "He'll kill you for sure if you don't tell  
him!"   
  
"The bookkeeper signs back: "OK! You win! The money is in a brown briefcase,  
buried behind the shed in my cousin Enzo's backyard in Queens!" 

"The Godfather asks the attorney: "Well, what'd he say?"

The attorney replies: "He says you don't have the balls to pull the trigger." Marie concluded.

Ayanda burst out laughing.

The others watched as Marie and Ayanda laughing so hard that tears were running down their faces. JD giggled but the others just shock their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Come on, its stupid but its good to laugh again," Ayanda said.

"Yeah, lighten up. Be Wild, be free, go nuts, and have a laugh," Marie said.  


Before anyone could answer the lift stopped, everyone got off, but before anyone could walk off to their rooms they were stopped by Chris.

"Get some sleep, BUT! no one is allowed out their rooms till I get you, Understand!" Chris asked.

"YES!" they all shouted together. 

"Okay, get some sleep," Chris ordered.

Everyone went down the passage and stopped at their rooms, where they went in for some much needed sleep. Lucky for them there were two single beds in each room, so no one had to sleep on the floor. Chris quickly had a shower while Vin switched through all the channels. Once Chris reappeared he sat down on the bed as Vin went for his shower. Once he was finished they got into their beds.

"Anything on?" Vin asked.

"No, unless you like some Afrikaans show, they got English subtitles, but I haven't got a clue what's going on," Chris said.

"Its so different here, damn its Hot!" Vin moaned as he kicked off the one blanket.

"Yip," Chris agreed.

"What's going to happened tomorrow?" Vin asked.

"Don't know, but its going to be interesting," Chris laughed.

"Do you think Ezra's figured out away to get the gold?" Vin joked.

Chris just laughed.

"I don't even want to think about his plans," Chris groaned.

"How we gonna control Marie, Ayanda, Buck and JD?" 

"Don't even go there, I don't want to think about all the trouble they can cause," Chris groaned.

"Night," Vin yawned.

"Night," 

But Chris was far from sleeping, his mind kept on thinking of all the trouble that could happen, and the more he thought, the worse the feeling of dread became, and that meant less sleep. Chris tossed and turned, when he turned he saw Vin, who was in a deep sleep.

"Dam you Tanner," Chris cursed his sleeping friend.

But his only answer was the soft snoring. 

What felt like only a few minutes passed when Chris was woken up by his alarm. 

"Dam it!" He cursed.

Chris got up slowly and headed to the shower. When he came out he wasn't surprised to see Vin sitting on the bed waiting for his turn for the shower. While Vin was busy Chris went out the room to wake everyone up. He knocked at Josiah's room, and received a curse for his trouble.

"Josiah, get up and meet us downstairs for breakfast," Chris shouted through the door.

Chris chuckled and headed for Nathan and Ezra's room. Once again he knocked and again received curses. 

"Nathan, Ezra, get up. That's an order! meet us downstairs for breakfast!" Chris shouted.

He then headed to Buck and JD's room. This time he was surprised as the door was opened to see a half- sleeping JD looking at him as if waiting for something.

"Time to wake up, meet me and the others down stairs at the restaurant," Chris said as he walked off.

He finally stopped at Ayanda and Marie's room, he knocked and waited. The door opened to reveal a scary Marie, her hair, once again, was all over the place. She still had sleep in her eyes, and she had a murderous glare pointing at him. Chris was happy that looks couldn't kill, or else he would be four feet under.

"What!" she growled.

"Time to wake up, meet everyone downstairs for breakfast," Chris said lightly.

"Fine!" she growled as she slammed the door.

Chris flinched when he heard the door slam. He headed to his room, when he got their he saw Vin sitting on the bed. He was wearing a shirt and short pants.

"What's wrong?" Vin asked.

"I ran into Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Chris joked.

"Who?" Vin asked.

"Marie, she defiantly ain't a morning person. Hell she's worse than me," Chris joked.

"I know, saw her yesterday," Vin laughed.

"Come, lets get some grub!" Chris said.

"About time!" Vin agreed as they made their way out. 

They waited in the passage, knowing that the others were still coming. They didn't wait that long when JD and Nathan came out and greeted them. JD and Nathan both wore loss fitting tops, with short pants.

"Morning," The all said.

After a few more minutes went by, Josiah and Ayanda came out, and went to them. Josiah was wearing long pants with a loss t- shirt, Ayanda was wearing a tank top with very short pair of short pants. She stepped in front of Chris, letting her eyes search his body. The others looked at her with puzzled looks.

"What ya doing?" Vin asked.

"Checking for any holes that my baby girl could have given you," Ayanda said.

"She always like that?" Chris asked.

"Scary ain't it, and yes. The first time I saw that side of her, scarred the hell out of me," Ayanda joked.

"Why is she like that?" Josiah asked.

"She's a night person," Ayanda answered.

"Dam scary," Chris muttered.

"Yeah, but once she's got make-up on to hide the evil, she's pretty as a picture," Ayanda laughed.

After two minutes Buck came out, wearing a Hawaii bright coloured top, with normal short pants, wearing a big grin, which made everyone worried.

"Why ya so happy?" Vin asked.

"Its a Beautiful morning, why wouldn't you be happy?" Buck said innocently.

"Hm! and pigs can Fly, I've seen your face. You can't wait to see the women," Ayanda said with her one arm waving in the air.

"I am hurt deeply, but since you mentioned that.." Buck laughed.

They waited a few more minutes when Ezra came out, he was wearing smart long pants, with a shirt and a tie. Looking very smart, and successful. When he joined them, he noticed that Ayanda's one eyebrow up, and she had a 'what the hell do you think your doing' kind of look.

"May I, why are you staring at me like that?" Ezra asked, still a bit on the sleepy side.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing dressed up in that?" She asked.

"I am dressed, as a gentleman, and it is my form of clothing," Ezra argued.

"Hm! ya, you rich folk don't seem to understand that showing off like you got money, is like wearing a "please rob me" sign. Hell you mind as well just paint a bulls-eye on your back," Ayanda moaned.

"I do not show off, I was brought up to always look my best. I am more comfortable in these than the "clothing", that you are wearing," Ezra said back.

"Look here, mate. This isn't America. Here you dress like that, you get robbed. Its as simple as that. anyway I ain't going to go out with you looking like that, hell mite as well burry me now!" Ayanda stated.

"What's that mean?" Nathan asked.

"He's going to stick out like a sore thumb, making him the top of the list target. Hell, he's screaming money," Ayanda stated.

"Ezra, I think you better change into something else," Chris said.

"Mr Larabee, I am afraid I do not own anything less formal, and I will not like to wear anything else," Ezra said.

" Well, when you get robbed, maybe even killed, don't come crying to me," Ayanda said.

"What do you mean by killed?" Ezra asked.

"Killed, dead, murdered, departed,..." Ayanda started but was stopped.

"I understand what killed means, but why would your presume I would allow myself to get "robbed" as you say," Ezra asked.

"Its not like you get a chance, anyway one guy bumps into you, there goes your wallet. Or else, you get bumped into an alley, five people standing their with guns pointing at you, I don't think you'll have much of an option," Ayanda said.

"Well, if you put it in that way, please excuse me, I need to change my appearance," Ezra groaned.

"Here, had a feeling you won't have thought of that, here's some clothes, That you will wear," Ayanda said as she handed him a bag that everyone had failed to see. 

Ezra took it and left. Just as Ezra went back into his room, Marie came out, looking much more human. Her hair was neatly tied up in a pony. She was wearing a tank top with some shorts on. She slowly made her way to the others.

"Morning, how do you feel?" Josiah asked.

"Coffee, need coffee," Marie spoke.

Vin just chuckled. Which caused her to glare.

"Ya know, I think Chris has lost the title of the deadliest glare," Vin joked.

"Sorry, not morning person," Marie said.

"Don't worry, we used to it," Nathan said.

They waited a few more minutes when Ezra came out, which caused everyone to laugh. There he was wearing a cool, light green t-shirt, which suited his eyes, with dark brown pants. 

"I am not comfortable in this....this..." Ezra couldn't find the words to describe them.

"I think you look nice, a lot better than that suit which would have attracted everyone," Marie said.

"Just pretend you are on an undercover assignment Ez, and its only for a week," Vin said.

"How charming," Ezra groaned.

"Right, enough with the chit-chat, I need food," Ayanda said.

"Go girl!" Marie cheered.

They made their way into the elevator, once again it was silent, not that they minded but it just felt wrong. 

"To early," Marie moaned when she felt their eyes on her.

"Yeah, I mean just because her jokes don't have any thought behind them, doesn't mean that she doesn't need to be awake," Ayanda joked.

"You know that means I'm going to have to get you back," Marie said slyly.

"Please don't tell me she does paybacks too?" Chris asked.

"Hell yeah, and boy are they bad," Ayanda warned.

Vin just smiled, he was starting to think this might work in his advantage, especially since he still owed Chris a little something. 

Chris suddenly had a bad feeling coming from Vin, he turned to see Vin's smile. He groaned inwardly, this was going to be the longest week of his life. The ride went by quickly when they found themselves sitting around a table ordering food.

"So what are we going to do today?" JD asked.

"Well we could go to the shopping mall?" Ayanda suggested.

"Hell NO!" Marie moaned.

"Where, What?" JD asked.

"A Big shopping complex, she wants to shop!" Marie moaned.

"Yeah, but think of it, for one dollar, you get about seven Rands, so I mean, we can do lots of shopping," Ayanda said.

"While we could, and there is a computer place, got the latest games there, I think there is also C.S.I ," Marie suggested.

"They have it here?" JD asked.

"Yip," 

"Cool," 

"What about..." 

Before JD could say anything else the food was brought. 

"Thank goodness for small mercies," Buck said.

"So where else can we go?" Buck asked.

"Well, there is the beach, which is nice," Ayanda suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, what about for the rest of the week?" Josiah asked,

"Well I've planned, we can go to game park, a game park, the berg, and just go exploring," Marie said.

"And of course, we have to get our stuff," Ayanda said sadly.

This made them all realise that they still had a mission, there was still a trail, and two people were going to lose their old life's.

"Think of it this way, you get to shop on all these fancy shops, using dollars, I mean come on, that's your dream," Marie said.

"Yeah," Ayanda said happily.

They quickly ate their food, then went back to their rooms to change, then headed to the beach,

"Wow, it's beautiful," JD gasped.

"Yeah, it's like I'm in heaven," Buck said.

The others looked at JD who was staring at the sea, and then at Buck who was staring at all the women in bikini's on the beach. 

"Who wants to go surfing?" Marie asked.

"You surf?" Vin asked.

"Surf, body board, you name it," Marie said happily.

"She suits her star sign, she is a bloody fish. Once you get her in the water, you can't get her out," Ayanda complained.

"I think I am going to tan, who wants to join me?" Josiah asked,

"Hell, I was born with a Tan," Ayanda joked.

This caused Nathan to laugh, he never thought of it that way. Ayanda walked closer to him,

"Ever wonder why they need to tan?" Ayanda asked.

"Nope," Nathan answered.

"Me neither," Ayanda joked.

"You and Marie are good friends," Nathan commented.  


"Hell no, we are sisters," she stated.

"I know what you mean," Nathan said as he watched his six friends.

"You want to sit a bit?" she asked.

"Why not," he said.

Chris, Josiah, Ezra, Nathan and Ayanda sat on a few towels, enjoying the warm sun, and of course the entertainment that was happening before them. They watched as JD and Vin try and suffer.

"Owe!" Josiah laughed when he saw JD go under.

After a few minutes Buck joined them.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he sat down.

"Them," Chris laughed as he pointed to JD.

"Dam, that got to hurt," Buck winced when he watched JD get hit by another wave.

"Hey, who's that one?" Buck asked pointing the one person that was surfing the best.

"That's my girl," Ayanda said proudly.

"Marie?" Buck gasped.

"Yeah, she was born to surf," 

"Dam she's good!" Nathan said.

They watched in awe as they Marie on the waves, then they watched Vin, who was a quick learner. JD was also getting good, but there were one or two bad ones, which left him washed up. But with each try they got better and better. 

"Ayanda, why don't you try surf?" Nathan asked.

"The same reason you don't, I ain't stupid enough to try, anyway I don't really like the water that much," Ayanda explained.

"At least one has a brain," Buck joked.

"It's really beautiful here," Josiah said.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

They just relaxed and watched the people come and go. After a while Marie came in.

"Come in for a swim," she asked.

"No," they said as one.

Marie smiled, 

"Buck , I saw a pretty woman ask for you, she is waiting by the water, come with me," Marie said.

"You know, a swim might be nice after all," Buck smiled.

Buck followed Marie right up to where the water was,

"I don't see anyone!" Buck moaned.

Before Buck could do anything, Marie pushed Buck into the water. The others watched as Buck came out, coughing and spitting out water.

"Why you little..." Buck shouted.

Marie just laughed. But then quickly started to run as Buck started to chase her. 

The others just laughed at the sight. They were still laughing when Vin and JD joined them.

"Did you guys see Buck?" JD laughed.

"Yeah," Ayanda said as she wiped away the tears.

"Come on in, the water is great," Vin said.

"You know what, I think I might go for a swim, who's going to join me?" Josiah said.

"Why not," Nathan said.

"Chris? Ezra?" Vin asked.

"What the hell," Chris said as he got up.

Everyone looked at Ezra and Ayanda.

"No," They said together.

The others just nodded their heads, Nathan went behind Ayanda, while JD suddenly grabbed her legs. Nathan quickly picked her upper body.

"NO!" Ayanda screamed. 

Nathan and JD walked right into the water, before swinging her before letting her fall into the water. She came up coughing.

"That's war!" She screamed as she began to splash them.

Vin silently moved behind Ezra, who was too busy watching the others, and quickly lifted him up.

"Josiah, a little help!" Vin asked.

Josiah quickly grabbed Ezra's legs.

"Mr Tanner, Mr Sanchez, you will let me go immediately. I am not joking!" Ezra moaned.

"MR TANNER!" Ezra screamed as he was thrown into the cold water.

Chris and JD were near tears when Buck came back with Marie over his shoulder. 

"You caught her?" JD asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she hurt her foot again," Buck said.

"Must I call Nathan?" JD asked.

"Na, I'm okay, JUST GET ME DOWN!" Marie shouted.

Buck smiled.

"Shall we?" 

"Yip," Chris said as they headed to the water.

"Dam this water's cold," Chris said.

"Yeah but its nice," Nathan said.

Buck smiled from ear to ear when he let Marie down, right into the water. 

"Buck, I'll get you for that one!" Marie promised.

"No you won't, because that was pay-back from what you did," Buck warned.

This just caused a big water fight. 

They came out of the water, fill of live, and laughter. They quickly went to their towels and quickly dried off.

"Where to now?" JD asked.

"Well, we could walk up and see all the little shops and stuff, maybe a ride from the rickshaw." Marie suggested.

"The what?" JD asked.

"A ride, come on!" Ayanda said as she began to walk.

They walked for a while looking at all the little shops on the road, JD brought a little car toy, while Vin brought some junk food.

"I am surprised your so good looking with all that junk food?" Ayanda said as she watched Vin eating his fifth caramel apple.

"What, they nice," Vin said.

"Yeah, lighten up," Marie said as she took a bite into her third one.

"Nathan, you got anything for those two?" Chris asked.

"I only got bandages, painkillers, but nothing for nervosa," Nathan said sadly.

"They gonna be sorry tomorrow, especially when we going to be in the car for at least two hours," Ayanda said.

"I'm not going to sit next to them!" JD said.

"You know, we fine, I mean, I can handle the food," Marie said.

"Yeah!" Vin agreed.

"At least I'm not that bad," JD said as he took a bite into his second sweet.

"Them young one's can still handle that kind of food, not like these old ones," Vin teased.

"Oh, wait for tomorrow, then we'll see," Chris said.

"Anyway we aren't that old," Buck said.

"Come on, lets go," Marie said.

They walked around, just enjoying the fresh air then headed back to their spot on the beach. They sat their in silence as they watched the sun set, as they listened to the waves break.

"Its so beautiful," JD said.

"A true gift from above," Josiah said.

"I must agree," Ezra said.

The others turned to look at Ezra, all shocked to hear that from Ezra. Ezra just smiled.

"Well I hate to interrupt this, but we better go back, its not safe to be out at night," Marie said sadly.

"Anyway, sitting in our wet costumes aren't good for our health," Ayanda said.

"You know, your right. Sitting in wet clothes, with this breeze. LETS GO!" Nathan ordered.

They all signed as they got up and started to walk back to the hotel. Once they got their they headed to their rooms.

"Right, as soon as you get in, wash up, get dressed in warmer clothes," Nathan ordered.

"Right, and since its almost time for supper, lets meet downstairs in half an hour. Same table," Chris said.

Everyone nodded their heads as they headed inside their rooms. 

"Today was fun," Vin said to Chris.

"Yeah, it was," Chris said honestly.

"I'm going to shower first," Vin said.

Chris sat down on his bed. He never really had such a good time since his wife and son were alive. How he missed them. He still couldn't believe that they were murdered. Since that day, he turned to drinking, fighting anything to get anyway from the pain, he turned away from everyone. Luck for him that Buck was just too stubborn to leave. Buck, good old Buck. He was the one that helped him stop drinking, helped him get this job, meet his new friends. Thanks to Buck, he meet Vin. The scrawny, good for nothing Texan that melted the ice around his heart. 

Chris was so deep in thought that he never heard Vin come out of the shower and back into the room.

"CHRIS!" Vin shouted causing Chris to jump.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Chris shouted.

"I been calling you for the past five minutes, old timer," Vin laughed.

Chris was too busy trying to get his breathing back to normal to reply, so he grabbed his stuff and headed to the shower. When he returned he saw Vin sitting on his bed, watching tv.

"Anything good yet?" Chris asked.

"Nope," 

"Come on, time to meet the guys," Chris said.

They headed down stairs to see everyone in long pants and tops, sitting around the table.

"Bout time you got here, I'm hungry!" Marie stated.

"Good lord, after all that...that junk food you digested during the afternoon," Ezra said.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl," Marie argued.

"Yeah, growing in all the wrong places," Ayanda joked.

"Your so kind!" Marie said.

They didn't wait long for a waiter to come, they quickly ordered.

"So what we going to do tonight?" JD asked.

"Aren't you tired from all that surfing?" Buck asked.

"No," JD said.

"Well, there is a movie place we can go to?" Marie suggested.

"Cool, what's on?" JD asked.

"Don't know, but I think Lord of the Rings is still on," Marie suggested.

"NO!" Everyone but JD and Marie shouted.

This caused the other people in the restaurant to stare at them.

"What, its just a thought," Marie said in defence.

"Yeah, but we are leaving around seven, in the morning, to get to the game park. So something that is not over three hours long!" Ayanda said.

"Come on, its only seven now, and it starts at eight, so it will finish at eleven," Marie said.

"NO!" They shouted again.

This time the waiter came by.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked in concern.

"No thank you. We will try and lower our voices from no on," Ezra said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"Okay, okay, don't need to get all worked up. Lets see we got 'Finding Nemo' ?" Marie suggested.

"I can deal with that," Ayanda agreed.

"Wait, ain't that some sort of children's movie?" Buck asked.

"Well, that means that you can watch it," Marie joked.

"Cheeky little devil aren't you," Buck stated.

"And Proud of it," Marie laughed.

"Well?" Ayanda asked.

"Why not," Chris said.

Vin looked at Chris,

"Better than the ring movie," Chris said.

This caused everyone to nodded in agreement. 

The food came, and they found themselves eating. Ayanda and Marie quickly got up as soon as they finished.

"Where you going?" Vin asked.

"To get the keys, and to change," Marie said.

The others nodded and ordered themselves another drink. After ten minutes they came back, Ayanda was wearing jeans and a smart dark purple top. Marie was wearing a light blue top, her hair tied up in a bun, and jeans.

"Lets go," Ayanda said.

Everyone got up and headed to the garage where they got in. Ayanda jumped into the driver's side, and stared the car. They drove in silence, but the trip was short when they found themselves at the place.

"Wow," JD said.

"Yip, come on, My treat," Ayanda said as she went to buy the tickets.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Marie asked.

"Want?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah, what food you want?" she asked again.

"Food, we just ate," Nathan said in shock.

"Yeah, but we never had desert," Marie argued.

"My kind of a girl," Vin said.

"Right, anyone want? coke? sweets? pop corn?" Marie asked.

No one answered. 

"Right, Vin, JD, come and help me," Marie said as she walked off.

She went to the place and started to order. JD and Vin came and helped her.

"What do you want? I am buying coke and pop corn for everyone, but I know you guys want a little something else?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I could do with some chocolate, oh, and chips, hey are those what I think they are?" Vin asked.

"Yip," Marie smiled.

Josiah, Nathan and Ezra came and helped carry all the food. They just got out the line when Ayanda was waiting. 

"Time to go," Ayanda said.

They made their way into the theatre, where they sat down. Nathan was sitting next to Chris, followed by Vin, JD, Buck, Marie, Ayanda, Josiah and Ezra. 

They watched as they chewed on the food.

After the movie they got into the kombi. Before Ayanda started she looked at the others,

"DUDE!" Ayanda, Marie, Vin, Buck and JD shouted.

The others just shock their heads. While the five kept on mocking the movie, as Ayanda drove them back to the hotel. The teasing carried on all the way to their bedroom doors.

"Goodnight people," Chris said.

"Night" the answered as they went in.

Chris looked at Vin who was smiling from ear to ear.

"You through up, you clean up!" Chris moaned.

"Don't worry," Vin laughed.

"Did you have fun?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it was nice to have a night to fool around," Vin answered.

"Go to sleep," Chris said with a smile.

Chris got into bed, smiling from ear to ear. Maybe things were going better than what he thought.

Chris woke from a deep sleep when he heard the alarm go off. Knowing that he couldn't sleep any later, he slowly got up and headed to the shower, when he finished he wasn't surprised to see Vin waiting for his turn. 

After a few more minutes they were ready. Vin was wearing blue jeans with a loose white fitting top, while Chris wore black jeans, and a black loose fitting top.

"Time to meet the others," Chris said.

"Lets hope Marie is awake," Vin joked.

"No joke, I really do hope she is," Chris said seriously.

Vin laughed as they headed out. They stopped by the elevator for the others to come. They didn't wait long before everyone came. Everyone one wore jeans, and loose fitting tops, even Marie and Ayanda. Everyone had a bag with them, containing jackets, water bottles, cameras, and a Aid kit, thanks to Nathan.

"I must admit, I am not enjoying waking up in this unearthly hour in the mornings. Further more, these clothes, as you put it, are unacceptable, they are sloppy and are not meeting my standards," Ezra moaned.

"Ezra, we are going out in the bush, you want to mess your suit, go ahead, but you will get sun stroke and that isn't pretty," Marie said.

"I understand that, does not mean I can not complain or agree on it," Ezra pointed out.

"So are we going to get some food before we go?" Buck asked.

"Nope," Ayanda said.

"WHAT?" JD cried.

"Relax, dude, I got the people to make us some breakfast, for the road," Marie said.

"It better not be junk food!" Nathan warned.

"No, sandwiches, water and coffee," Marie said.

"Okay," Nathan said in approval.

"Lets go!" Ayanda said.

They all went down to the garage and got it. Ayanda started the kombi and off they went. Since it was still early and they didn't really have anything to say, Ayanda switched on the radio. 

"My favourite station, East Coast Radio," Ayanda said.

They listened to the people talk and joke on air,

"Looks like their jokes are bad all round," Buck joked.

"Yeah, but your worse," Marie commented.

"Dam your mean," Buck teased.

"Yeah, but that's why you like me," Marie joked.

Buck just rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't they play any South Africa music?" JD asked.

"Yeah, but the other countries rule the air ways," Ayanda said sadly.

"OH! its Heinz, Go boy!" Marie shouted when Heinz Winckler's song came on.

who would believe it

I have lost much to say about it

I couldn't have dreamed it

In a million years

Now I've shed my tears, and I found

That I don't know much, but I do know,

I do know I do know

I'm heading for the nest stop happiness

I've been crying out for a new address

See I'm moving on and I'm standing strong

I finally found a rhythm that will fit my song

Next stop Happiness, oh yeah

Should have for seen it

Should have realised I'd been left behind

too long

Now I can feel it now like a new born child

open up my eyes and I see

That I don't know much, but I do know

I do know, I do know

I'm heading for the nest stop happiness

I've been crying out for a new address

See I'm moving on and I'm standing strong

I finally found a rhythm that will fit my song

For the next stop happiness

I've been crying out for a new address

See I'm moving on and I'm standing strong

I finally found a rhythm that will fit my song

Now my journey has begun

And I'm not afraid to laugh or cry

Dance until I'm satisfied

I'm heading for the next stop

I'm heading for the nest stop happiness

I've been crying out for a new address

See I'm moving on and I'm standing strong

I finally found a rhythm that will fit my song

Next stop Happiness, oh yeah

I'm heading for the nest stop happiness

I've been crying out for a new address

See I'm moving on and I'm standing strong

I finally found a rhythm that will fit my song

Next stop Happiness, oh yeah

"Not to bad, he's got a good voice," Ayanda said.

"That's why he came fourth on the World Idol, people. You should watch more Tv," Marie said.

"We watch, but not that much, we got work to do to," JD said in defence. 

"I know," Marie said.

"So what are we going to see?" JD asked.

"Animals," Marie joked.

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"I know that, but what kind?" JD asked.

"Lots of stuff like lions, elephants, etc," Marie said.

"Cool, I always wanted to see them," JD said.

"You know in Lord of the Rings, they called the elephant an olifant, guess where that comes from?" Marie asked.

"Don't know, where?" JD asked.

"It's the Afrikaans word for elephant," Marie said.

"Your joking!" JD said.

"No I'm not, that's the truth," Marie said seriously

"Cool," JD said with a smile.

"TOLD YOU! a dam dog with a bone, never going to get rid of it," Ayanda said to everyone.

Everyone but Marie burst out laughing.

"Just wait Ayanda!" Marie promised.

"Yeah, well you can't do nothing now, I am your only way back home," Ayanda joked.

"Who says anything now, just wait till later!" Marie promised.

"Chris, it looks like you going to be needed a new witness, because after her pranks I'm lucky to be alive," Ayanda joked.

"Why what happened?" JD asked.

"Don't give him any ideas," Buck said before anyone could say anything.

"It's not me who you should be worried about, it's Vin," JD said.

"Don't blame me," Vin said in protest.

"Hey, I got a joke. '_Why do space aliens wear bullet-proof vests?" _ JD asked.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Because of shooting stars," JD said.

"That ain't funny JD," Buck said.

"Come on guys, get it aliens, shooting stars, Come on!" JD cried.

"We get it, but it is just as bad as Marie's jokes. Both lame," Ayanda said.

"HEY!" Marie and JD shouted in protest.

"Now, now children. Why don't we just listen to the radio," Buck suggested.

They drove for miles in silence, but not because of they were angry, but because they were too busy staring out the window.

"It's amazing, there's just miles and miles of nature," Vin said in amazement.

"Yeah, its like its a never ending story," JD said.

They all looked at the fields and fields of nothing but the grass and flowers. It was a place Vin dreamed of, a place where there was nothing but nature for miles. No buildings, no shops, nothing. 

"These roads ever end?" Josiah asked.

"Nope," Marie answered.

"Amazing," Chris said.

"Ayanda, STOP!" Marie shouted.

Ayanda quickly stopped the car, lucky for everyone that she was going slow. 

"What?" Ayanda asked in frustration.

"Everyone look outside, right by that tree," Marie said as she pointed.

"What are those?" JD asked.

"Everyone, I want you too look at all the bucks," Marie joked.

"Bucks?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, you know it's sort of like a deer, but its a buck," Marie said.

"Hey Buck, look at all the bucks?" JD joked.

Everyone groaned but they looked at the beautiful creatures.

"They amazing," Josiah said.

"Yeah, but we will see a lot more, come on lets go," Ayanda said as she started to drive anyway.

They drove for another hour before they stopped at the gates of the game reserve. Ayanda stopped to pay for the day. Then she drove in.

The others looked from one side to the next, trying to see all the creatures. It did help that they had to drive slowly. As they drove Marie took out a video camera and started to film the wild life. 

"What are those?" Buck asked as he pointed to some warthogs.

"Warthogs," JD answered.

Everyone turned to look at JD in surprise.

"Haven't you guys seen the Lion King? With Pumba?" JD asked.

"Should have known!" Buck groaned.

They spent the day looking at all the animals, they managed to see lots of different kinds, but as mush to their disappointment no elephants or lions. Ayanda stopped the car, and spoke in a whisper.

"Guys, look there!" as she pointed the direction.

Everyone looked to see two rhino's. They were some distance away so Ezra got out to get a better look, for the camera. Ezra was so busy filming the one that he failed to see another one, that was coming in his direction.

"Ezra, get in QUICKLY!" Marie shouted.

Ezra looked at Marie then to the charging Rhino. 

--------------

What's going to happen? reply and see....

Kas


	5. the end is in sight

"AGH!" he screamed as he ran inside the kombi. 

Ezra didn't have enough time to close the door as Ayanda put foot, driving them to safety form a certain crash. Seeing that they were now in a safe position, Ayanda parked the car. Then JD burst out laughing.

"Did you see Ezra's face!" JD asked.

"No, but boy can Ezra move!" Buck said as he too began to laugh.

Soon everyone started to laugh, to release the tense atmosphere.

"I do not Ever want to do that again, and Thank you Miss Wilson, for the warning," Ezra said.

"Please call me Marie, and your welcome," she said.

JD and Buck were still too busy laughing, that they failed to see that the other's had stopped. Ezra was also looking a bit on the flushed side, and his heart was still beating way to fast for his liking. 

"You alright?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for your concern," 

"Come on Ez, it's not like we see you run ever day," Vin joked.

Ezra looked at Vin, and knew it was just his bad luck to fall in the line of fire, from the jokes. So with a smile, Ezra joined in.

"Food time," Ayanda said.

They made their way out of the kombi and into the camp site where everyone could cook and eat and use the toilets.

After a quick break, everyone headed back into the kombi much more relaxed and refreshed.

"Have you to been here before?" Nathan asked the girls.

"Yeah, I've been here three times. Haven't seen an elephant, but they mostly away further up," Marie said.

"I've been here once, came camping here with my dad. We saw the elephants, " Ayanda said.

"Hope we get to see some lions," JD said.

"We should, come lets go!" Ayanda said.

They started to drive around. They sent the day looking at the different animals, after a while they heard a loud roar that sent chills down their spines, as right in front of their car as a pack of lions, who were looking rather on the hungry side.

"They can't get in, can they?" Buck asked in concern.

"Not unless anyone open's a window, or a door, we should be safe," Ayanda said.

They watched through the car's windows, looking at the mighty king, it's golden brown hairs shown in the light. But to every beauty where was also a dark side, their teeth, which proved the reason why they were called the Kings. 

Ezra took out his video camera and started to film the wild beasts, which the other's followed. They stayed their for two minutes before the lions began to get a little bit closer.

"I hate to cut this short, but I don't like the fact that they coming closer. I mean we are safe and all, but hey why temp fate?" Ayanda said.

"Good thinking, after all we pushed our luck with the Rhino," Marie joked.

"But they so pretty," JD said sadly.

"Yeah, but they are also dangerous, and they can and Will eat you if you give them a chance," Marie said.

"Yeah, its just that they are so different to what they look like on tv, they seem more powerful, more beautiful," JD said in amazement.

"Right, lets go!" Ayanda said.

She started the car which caused the lions to go into hiding, while she started to drive away. They looked again at the different variety of animals before they headed out of the game park to go back to their hotel. They were still teasing Ezra when they arrived at the hotel.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, I shall not forget this day," Ezra said in a threatening tone.

"That's because we won't let you," Ayanda joked.

They all laughed as they headed to the restaurant to have some supper. They then headed to their rooms for some much needed sleep. 

Chris and Vin were woken up with a knock at their door. Chris looked at Vin, but Vin just shrugged. They slowly got up and headed to the door. Vin had his gun out just in case. Once Chris knew that Vin was ready, he slowly opened the door to reveal Marie, all by her self, wearing sweat pants and a large t-shirt. 

"What's wrong," Chris asked in concern.

"Nothing," She said in defence.

Vin just shrugged then lowered his gun as he headed back to his bed. Chris turned his attention back to Marie,

"You need something or is this just a social call?" Chris asked.

"I need to talk to you, in private, please," Marie begged.

Chris nodded his head, then headed back inside to get his jacket. He didn't really like the idea of going somewhere just in his sweatpants and t-shirt. 

Once he put it on, he quickly headed out. They headed in silence as they made their way down to the restaurant's bar. Chris and Marie both ordered coffee. 

Chris looked at Marie, watching her fight with her thoughts. 

"You can tell me anything, I won't do anything," Chris said softly.

"Yeah, but sometimes telling the truth doesn't always sets you free," Marie said.

"I know, but sometimes it helps, not a lot, but it helps," 

"Sometimes life can be so cruel, you only find out how good you have it when it's gone," she said sadly.

"I know, I lost my wife and child a few years ago," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, I never knew. I'm sorry," 

"Weren't your fault," Chris said softly.

"I guess everyone has lost someone, in their times," Marie said.

"Yeah, so what do you want to tell me?" Chris asked.

They found themselves talking right into the early hours of the morning, when they made their rooms. They said their goodnights as they headed into their own rooms. Chris silently crept into his room, hoping he wouldn't wake up Vin. 

He quickly got into bed, when he heard Vin groan. 

"Sorry," Chris whispered.

Chris received a moan in response. Chris smiled as he found himself falling a sleep.

Chris woke up when he felt eyes upon him. He looked up to see Vin smiling.

"Your turn to shower," 

Chris groaned as he made his way to the shower. Once finished they headed to the passage. In surprise they saw everyone waiting.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, Marie woke us up," Josiah said.

"And believe me, she didn't take no for an answer," Nathan joked.

Chris frowned then looked at Marie, who just shrugged.

"Okay, well lets get some grub!" Chris said.

They headed for the elevator, some prayed that there weren't going to be anymore jokes.

"Hey guys," Marie said.

Everyone groaned.

"What?" JD asked.

"Did you know that South Africa hold's the highest bunging jump?" Marie asked.

"Really? how long?" Vin asked.

"Something about over eight hundred feet," Marie said.

Buck whistled, Ezra gasped, JD's mouth dropped, Ayanda paled, Chris groaned, Nathan shock his head, Vin smiled.

"Cool!" JD said excitedly.

"Do you want to do it?" Marie asked everyone.

"Yes," JD and Vin answered excitedly.

"No!" everyone else said.

"Hang on, that's near Cape Town," Ayanda said in confusion.

"What's the problem?" Josiah asked.

"Besides the fact that Cape Town is about fourteen hours away?" Ayanda said.

"Well, that's why I arrange us to go to Cape Town," Marie said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Marie's smile, then knew she was telling the truth. Vin looked at Chris who just smiled.

As they arrived at the restaurant they sat down and ordered. 

"So we still got six days in South Africa, what we going to do?" JD asked.

"Well, today we are going to go to the Drankensberg , tomorrow we are going to the Lost City, Thursday we are going to Gold Reef City. Friday we go to Cape Town, first to jump, then that means that the rest of that Friday and Saturday to relax, site see and fly," Marie said.

"Oh, that's nice," Ayanda said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with the plan? I mean I want to show everyone the major sites, and well that's most of them," Marie said.

"No, I'm talking about the Bungee jumping thing. I mean who the Hell do you think is going to jump?" Ayanda asked.

"JD, Vin and me, and who ever is brave," Marie said.

"No way," Ayanda said.

"Look, all the rest of you guys just walk the bridge, watch us jump, then we go back," Marie said.

No one but Vin noticed the little spark light up Marie's eyes, he had to smile to himself. He knew that she planning on some way to get everyone to jump. What ever it was, he was going to enjoy. 

They quickly ate knowing that it would be a few hour drive, then lots of walking. After they ate they quickly went and freshened up, then meet at the kombi. They sat in their usual seats, as Ayanda started the car. 

"Ooooo, guess what?" Marie said.

"What?" JD answered.

"JD, when you gonna learn not to answer her back?" Ayanda asked.

Buck just laughed and shock his head. JD just shock his head then turned his attention back to Marie.

"Come on guys, this is funny, well it was when I first heard it," Marie said.

"Oh no! that means its going to be horrible!" Ayanda joked.

"Just you wait!" Marie warned.

Ayanda suddenly wondered if she was pushing the limits. Lucky for her, JD was still interested in the joke.

"What's the joke?" he asked

"A young pilot is approaching an unfamiliar airfield at night and wants to sound cool to the control tower.

Instead of making a serious request he says: "Guess who?" , The controller promptly switches off the airfield lights and replies: "Guess where!"," Marie said.

"That's funny," JD said with a smile.

"No that's lame, and it's totally degrading to SA," Ayanda said.

"Come on! it ain't that bad, Anyway it's not bad to our economy," Marie said in protest.

"Ya right! these guys are going back to the USA, and they going to warn others about our bad jokes!" Ayanda said seriously.

"Hey, that's mean! my jokes ain't always bad! and anyway its only a few people that make jokes!" 

"Yeah, but you are one of those few!"

"Just because I have a sense of humour doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

"ME no sense of humour? please!" 

"Well, everyone has bad jokes, I mean look at JD's," Buck said.

Ayanda and Marie burst out laughing, while JD swatted Buck over the head.

"Hey!" Buck moaned in protest.

"Sorry, we do seem to get a bit carried away," Marie said.

"Yeah, and your jokes aren't that bad," Ayanda said.

"Yeah, glad to hear," 

"Just please get some that are really funny," 

"Okay,"

"Good to hear that there are no hard feelings, can we listen to the radio?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," 

They waited as Josiah switched on the radio. The music was all basically American or Europe.

"Is there any South Africa music?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah, sometimes," Ayanda replied.

"Why not played more often?" he asked.

"Dunno, maybe because the other music is more popular, and there is not enough of the SA music," Marie offered in behalf of Ayanda

"That's a shame," he said.

"That depends on your music taste," Marie joked.

"What does that mean?" 

"Well, we mostly got almost what you call "Rap", but its more South African, and most of it is in Zulu," Marie answered.

Everyone grew silent as they watched the passing scenery. That was until JD started to think,

"Wilson, isn't that English?" he asked Marie.

"Wow, you are smart," she mocked.

JD just glared at her, 

"Yes it is, my father is English," Marie answered.

"Then how do you know Afrikaans?" he asked.

"Well, my ma is Afrikaans, and at school, we have it was a subject," Marie answered.

"Wow," JD replied.

"Not if you have to learn all the spelling, and do orals! ewe I hate orals," Marie said in disgust.

"Why?" JD asked.

"Well, because she does best, and what most girls do," Ayanda answered.

"What's that?" Buck asked.

"Blush, dam you should see her, she goes Blood red, then her words get all mixed up, it's so funny," Ayanda joked.

"Laugh it up, you'll pay for this. Mark my words!" she said in a lethal tone.

"And this is where you fellows come in, and Protect me!" Ayanda said seriously.

"It's amazing that you two are still together with all your disagreements," Josiah said in amazement.

Marie frowned,

"Can I tell him?" she asked Ayanda.

"Go ahead girlfriend," Ayanda answered.

"Well, you see its like this, we're sisters, so that gives us right to fight, anyway life will be too dull without the pain in my side," Marie said.

"_Pain in your side_, ha! your the pain!" Ayanda said.

"No we are both pains," Marie ended.

The trip went by quickly as they found themselves at the Berg.

"Wow, look at this place, it's Huge," JD gasped.

"Ain't it just the pretty picture, just wait till we climb to the top, then you can talk about views," Marie said.

Ezra's mouth suddenly dropped.

"Excuse me, I find myself with a communication problem, did Miss Wilson just mention these horrific words, "climb to the top"," Ezra asked.

"We," Marie said as she pointed to everyone, "are going to climb," again using her hands to explain, "to the top," she said as she pointed to the sky.

"Well, then I bid you farewell," Ezra said as he made his way back to the car.

"Ezra! you are here on a mission. You know that we must stay together, and do everything as a group!" Chris warned.

Ezra paled as he looked at how high the mountain was, and just the thought of climbing made him want to faint. But facing the wrath of the almighty Chris Larabee, would be his death. With a heavy long, drawn out sign, Ezra joined the team.

"Glad to have you with us Ez," Vin teased.

"I shall not forget this Mr Tanner, mark my words!" Ezra promised.

Vin just smiled.

"Right, now lets go, we got about a few hours walk ahead," Marie said.

"Walk? what about the climbing?" JD asked.

"No we aren't climbing, there's an easy path already there, and with her track record, we need to go on the safest route," Ayanda said.

"Don't tell me she attracts trouble?" Chris begged.

"Like a fly to sugar. Hell not even the school tours where safe. Like last year, we went to the berg, and on the way someone through a rock at the window. Guess who's window broke?" Ayanda asked.

"Marie," JD replied.

"Yip, and because the window broke, her neck got cut. She had to go for stitches, and missed half the tour. When she finally joined us, we went out in the bush, we were walking the next minute she is falling down a hill," Ayanda said with a smile.

"Hey, the window wasn't my fault, and I was drugged when I fell," Marie said in protest.

"Yeah, but should I tell them about the other years?" Ayanda asked.

"No!" Marie answered.

Chris wanted to cry. He looked at the sky wondering how on earth did he land up with the trouble makers.

__

'I just wanted one mission , just one lousy mission to go without anyone getting hurt or in trouble. Just once. Is that to much to ask for?' he silently asked.

No reply, he looked back down to see Nathan, Ayanda and Marie packing everyone's bag with water bottles and medical kits. He frowned and looked at Nathan.

Nathan felt Chris's glaze on him, he shrugged in response.

"With JD, Vin and now Marie, I'm not taking any chances," Nathan replied.

Chris shock his head as he chuckled.

"Right, everyone come and get your bags," Nathan shouted to everyone.

Everyone came and took their bags, and security it to their bodies. When all things were ready they looked at Marie and Ayanda who were arguing over the map.

"I tell you this is the safest," Marie argued.

"And this is quicker and safer!" Ayanda argued back.

"Children!" Chris shouted.

Marie and Ayanda stopped and looked at Chris.

"Right, your the leader. You lead," Marie suggested.

Everyone looked at Chris as he began to read the map. Vin walked up to Chris and took the map from him.

"You mind?" Vin asked.

"Nope, be my guest," Chris said.

Everyone knew that Vin was the best to lead anyone when it comes to the out doors. Vin grew up around farms, and he had an uncle who worked in a game park, giving Vin the skills to be an excellent tracker. 

They watched as Vin quickly scanned the map, then gave it back to Chris.

"Lets go!" Vin said.

Everyone quickly formed a single line, with Vin leading, followed by Chris, Josiah, Buck, Ayanda, Marie, JD, Ezra and ending with Nathan.

The further they walked, the smaller the path went, where everyone had to lean a bit more to the one side to stop them from falling. 

But even with the narrow path, they found themselves needing a break. 

"I....need....a....break!" Ezra said breathlessly.

"Whoa! Ezra using normal English! we must stop!" Nathan joked.

Everyone stopped and turned around, leaning against the side of the hill as they took out their water bottles.

"Good lord, this is high," Ezra said as he saw how far up they went.

"Sure is a loooong way down," Marie teased.

"Marie Wilson, you mention heights one more time, and your going to be sorry!" Ayanda warned as she leaned further into the hill's side.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," Marie joked.

"MARIE!" Ayanda pleaded.

"Alright, and anyway it ain't that steep. If anyone does fall you won't die, maybe break a few bones, but not die," Marie said honestly.

"How charming," Ezra gasped.

"How come I'm so tired?" JD asked.

"Because you ain't used to the weather, and the higher we get the less air there is," Marie replied

"Oh, my gosh!" Ayanda said in surprise.

"What?" Buck asked.

"Marie remembered some Geography! It's going to snow!" Ayanda joked.

"I'm not that bad!" Marie said in defence.

"Yeah, right!" Ayanda answered.

"Come one, lets go. We still got about a mile o go before we reach the top, then it's the way back," Marie said.

"Agh!" JD moaned.

"Where's your spirit JD?" Vin asked.

"Right now, it's at the bottom of this damned mountain!" JD moaned.

"Come on, you can't tell me your tired?" Buck teased.

"No, just need a break in the shade, and on the ground," JD explained.

"Come on, we need to go before it gets dark!" Ayanda said as she slowly got up.

Everyone nodded and made the long trip up. They moaned all the way up, but silence surrounded them when they arrived.

"Wow," JD gasped.

"This is amazing," Josiah said.

"Heaven," Vin said in amazement.

Chris was just to shocked to say a word. Everyone just stood their in total silence, absorbing the amazing view.

"I....I just can't believe how beautiful it is, I mean it's just so breathtaking," Nathan said.

"See, South Africa is a beautiful place," Ayanda said.

They watched as the sun shone on the fields below, which highlighted it's natural beauty. It looked like the garden of Eden, beauty all around. 

"I hate to break this up, but we got a long way down," Ayanda said sadly.

JD and Marie quickly took out their camera's and started to flash away.

"I wish we could stay here forever," JD wished.

"Same here, but you wouldn't like to be here at night," Marie said.

"Why not, I bet it looks even more beautiful at night," JD said.

"Yeah it is, but it's colder, and believe me that's not going to be nice," Marie said.

"Ag!" JD moaned as they started to get ready to leave.

Vin just closed his eyes and breathed in the beauty. A smile formed on his face. 

Chris had never seen Vin so at peace, that he just couldn't help but thank the heaven's above for allowing them this chance.

Chris turned to see Marie and Ayanda helping each other with their bags, he was truly happy that he had the chance to meet them.

"Vin, time to go Pard," Chris said softly.

"I know, it's just so beautiful," Vin said as he opened his eyes.

They looked back one last time as they began to walk away. On the way down, no one moaned, in fact no one spoke. It was a comfortable silence, because they were just so at peace, and still so amazed that they hardly felt tired. They were still so caught up in the beauty that they couldn't believe that it when they reached the car.

"Wow, they way back was quick," JD commented.

"That's because you knew that it was worth it," Ayanda explained.

"I know, on the way back I just couldn't think about anything else," JD said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they got in the car.

"Right, now to get back to Durbs," Ayanda said.

They all sat down and got comfortable as Ayanda started to drive off. The music played softly in the background as their minds wondered off to the top of the mountain. 

Marie had to smile when she saw all the day-dream looks in each of their looks.

"Look's like they are miles away," Marie spoke to Ayanda.

"I know, amazing what a simply view can do to someone," Ayanda joked.

"You ok with the driving?"

"Yeah, I just get a bit tired seeing nothing but fields for miles and miles, but it's not that bad,"

"Thank you,"

"For what?" Ayanda asked.

"For always being there for me,"

"Now wait one minute! you, Marie Wilson, is getting sappy. My word, I never thought I'll see the day," Ayanda joked.

"Shut up!" Marie said.

"Not that's my girl," 

The rest of the trip was in silence, when they reached the hotel they headed to their rooms. With a quick "goodnight" everyone headed to bed.

Chris climbed in, and looked at his friend.

"I'm glad that we are here," Chris said.

"So am I," Vin answered.

"It was beautiful,"

"Sure was,"

"Good night Vin,"

"Night,"

Night past quickly as morning arrived. Everyone woke up, quickly showered and got dressed before they headed out to wait in the passage. When everyone was ready they got onto the elevator. 

"What we doing today Brain?" Marie said in a comical voice.

"What we do everyday Pinkie," Ayanda said in the same way.

"What, like trying to figure out how to escape?" Marie asked.

"No! Try to take over the World," Ayanda answered.

"Pinkie and the Brain, yes Pinkie and the Brain, one is a genius and other's in sane, they're Pinkie and the Brain, yes Pinkie and the Brain, brain, brain..." Ayanda and Marie sang to the theme song.

The other's looked on in amazement as Ayanda and Marie carried on till they reached the ground floor

"I remember that one, that's with the mouse's, I loved that one," JD said.

Ayanda and Marie were still hymning the tune as they sat at their table.

"That's one of our favourite cartoons," Ayanda said.

"I prefer Johnny Bravo," Buck stated.

"That explains a lot," Marie whispered.

This cause everyone to laugh.

"You are evil," Buck said.

"And proud of it," Marie answered back.

"So where are we going today?" JD asked.

"JD, I told you about a hundred times!" Ayanda complained.

"I forgot," JD said innocently. 

"Lost City," Ayanda answered.

"Are we going to Sun City?" Josiah asked.

"We can, we are going there today," Ayanda said.

"Hey?" JD said in confusion.

"Sun city and Lost City is at the same location. Sun City is where the casino and golf area's are. While the Lost City is the part for the children and adventure type people," Ayanda explained.

"So you mean that this "City" has two names, just because they split it?" Buck asked.

"Yebo," Ayanda said.

"That's just confusing!" Buck moaned.

"I know, shame your poor brain can't handle such complex things like that," Marie mocked.

Everyone but Buck laughed.

"I understand perfectly! and my brain can handle lots of information, Missy," Buck said.

"Sure Bucklin," Vin said.

"What's this? pick on Buck day?" Buck asked.

Everyone looked at each other then at Buck.

"Yes,"

"Your so very kind," Buck muttered as he began to eat.

Everyone went to their rooms to fetch the things that they needed before heading down to the car, where Ayanda got in, and away they went.

"I can believe how quickly this week is flying," Marie said.

"While they say that time fly's when your having fun," Nathan said.

"I know, I can't wait for tomorrow," she said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Gold Reef City," Marie explained.

"I must admit, that I am also interested in tomorrow," Ezra said.

"You just want to see if you can get the gold," Marie said.

"Dam, Ez, she knows you already," Vin joked.

"I can ensure you that I am interested in the history behind Gold Reef City, the gold is something that interests me a little," Ezra explained.

"Yeah, whatever! but I must admit, that I am going there for the rides," Marie said.

"Miss Wilson, what do you mean by 'Rides?" Ezra asked.

"Rolla coaster's, and stuff like that," Marie said with a smile.

"Do they have anything at Lost City?" JD asked.

"Yeah, there is a slide, where you go straight down, dam scary, but it's fun. For the first few seconds you feel nothing but air, then you hit the slide, then just water," Marie tried to explain.

"What do you mean by 'nothing but air'?" Ezra asked.

"It's a waterslide, and you have to push yourself to go down, and for a few seconds you are in the air, it's so amazing," Marie said.

"I want to try that," JD said with excitement.

"Me too," Vin added

"I'll give it a shot," Nathan said.

Everyone gasped, and looked at Nathan as if he were an alien.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Nathan Jackson?" Marie asked.

"Come on, I'm not that bad, and I do want to try it," Nathan said in protest.

"Welcome to the fun side," Marie joked.

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to try everything though!" Nathan warned everyone.

A smile formed on Marie's face, JD noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said with a grin.

Vin turned and saw the same look she had when she was planning something. He wished he could find out, but what ever it was, it was going to be interesting.

They all sat in silence as they watched the passing scenery, till they arrived.

"Wow, this is like a castle," JD gasped.

"Yep, pretty impressive isn't it," Marie said proudly.

"I mean, look at it, It's HUGE!" Buck stuttered.

"This magnificent palace is fit for a King," Ezra said in amazement.

"Sure it," Nathan said.

They all saw the huge palace type hotel as they drove near to it. Everyone got out, and looked around at the beauty.

"Now I know why it's called the Lost City," Buck commented.

"That's the hotel and the preserved area," Ayanda pointed out the one half of the city.

"Yeah, and this is for us peasants," Marie joked.

They walked into the main entrance, and were amazed by the beauty. 

"Where to now?" Ayanda asked.

"What is there?" Chris asked.

"Well there is the gambling place, the adventure stuff and the water sports?" Marie answered.

"I suggest we try out the..." Ezra was stopped when Chris raised his hand.

"Ezra, we are on the job, what ever we do, we do it as a team," Chris explained.

"Mr Larabee...."

"NO!"

"But..."

"The answer is no,"

"Surely..."

"Ezra!" Chris said in a deadly tone.

Ezra kept quiet, knowing when he has reached the limit. 

"Why don't we do all three, I mean we can start with the adventure, then the sport then a quick game of chance, before going home?" Marie suggested.

"Fabulous, Idea Miss Wilson," Ezra agreed.

"Why not," Nathan said.

"I'm cool with it," JD offered.

"Why not," Buck said.

"I don't see the harm in it," Josiah said.

"Yeah, might be fun," Vin joked.

Chris groaned, then gave a nod.

"Right, now stand back boys, we got ourselves an adventure," Marie said.

"Why do I feel like we are doomed?" Ayanda asked.

"The same reason why I do," Chris answered.

"They're trouble magnets," They answered together.

They followed Marie and Vin as they used the map to head into the forest. They walked for miles, through small paths, behind rocks, steep hills, before finding themselves faced with a bridge.

"You can not expect me to go across that miss-made, so called bridge?" Ezra asked.

The other's looked at the beautiful waterfall, and the long way down. The bridge was made from rope, and old wooden planks, with one step on the bridge caused the whole bridge to shack.

"This is going to be fun!" Marie said with a smile.

Everyone groaned, not believing her for a second. Then looked at the very long way down.

"While you do know that you have to walk All the way back down, while if you cross this bridge it's just around the corner," Marie said.

"I prefer to live, thank you every much," Ezra commented.

"While enjoy the long walk back, just think of all the time you could have spend at gambling, instead of walking all that way back," Marie said with a smile.

Ezra paled, he didn't really know what to do. Sure the gambling would make him feel a whole lot happier and it was a long way back.

With a heavy sign, Ezra went first. He gripped the two ropes tightly as he slowly began to walk across. Josiah waited a few seconds before following, Nathan looked at the long trail back, then back to the long way down.

"Doomed if I do, doomed if I don't, let's just hope I get to live to regret," Nathan commented as he took a deep breath as he made his way.

"While looks like we are going to fun way," Buck said sarcastically as he made his way to the bridge.

"Don't worry, you won't die, the water will catch your fall," Marie shouted to everyone.

"Shame on you!" Ayanda said sternly.

"What! it's the truth," Marie joked.

Ayanda took a deep breath, before gapping onto the rope's with a deadly grip, her hand's shock so badly that the whole bridge began to shake, causing everyone to stop as they tried to steady themselves.

Vin quickly pulled Ayanda back onto the ground, as the other's sent a silent thank you, as the quickly made their way to the other side.

"Sorry, got a major thing about heights," Ayanda explained.

"No problem, we will just wait for the others to get across then we are going to take it easy," Chris said.

Ayanda nodded as she sat down, trying to control her breathing.

Marie sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, my friend, I ain't going to let you fall, trust me," Marie said.

Ayanda took a deep breath as she got up again. She looked to see that everyone else was across, before trying to get on the bridge again.

Marie quickly went in front of her, as Ayanda followed. Vin went behind Ayanda just to help her, while Chris followed Vin, just in case.

They took step by step, second by second but finally they made it across. When they made it, the other's were sitting on the ground, just relaxing and enjoying the view.

"Right, we all good to go?" Chris asked.

Everyone got up and started to follow Vin, Chris and Marie. 

Their walk was short when they started to see the sign's of civilisation.

"I have never seen such an amazing sight, such as this, before," Ezra commented as saw the place coming into view.

"I thought that would the sight of gold," Marie joked.

Buck and JD giggled, Vin gave a soft chuckle, while the other's just shock their heads.

They carried on walking till they arrived at the water part of the 'park'.

"How..."JD gasped.

Everyone stopped walking where they saw the man-made sea.

  
"Oh, yeah, it's cool isn't it," Marie commented.

"Man-made waves?" Buck asked.

"Yip," Ayanda answered.

"Good lord," Ezra said.

"What next?" Josiah asked.

"I never thought it was possible," Vin said.

"Yeah, while they use machine's to create the waves, it's pretty cool," Marie said.

"Yeah," JD said as he stared.

"I don't know about you guys but I am going for a swim," Nathan said.

"I think I might join you," Josiah said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Everyone nodded in agreement, they all went to the lockers and packed their stuff in so they could swim. Then went into the cool water.

Everyone were just wearing boxer type costumes. Ezra wore a t-shirt, much to his delight. While Ayanda wore bikini and Marie a one suit.

"Ah, it's so nice and cool," Ayanda said as she went under the water.

"Sure is," Buck said as he started at the other woman.

"Excuse me, I got people to meet," Buck said as he made his way to the woman.

Everyone went their separate way's as they spent the next half hour in the water, just cooling down.

"Dam it's hot!" Nathan commented.

"It's like a dam oven!" Chris as he went under.

When he resurfaced he was greeted by the heat once more.

"I thought the cities were hot," Nathan said.

"Now we know," Vin joked.

Everyone came together again,

"What we going to do now?" Buck asked.

"We have to try the slide," Marie said.

"Then?" Nathan asked.

"Gambling," Ayanda said which caused Ezra to smile.

"Then?" JD asked.

"Back to Durban," Ayanda answered.

"To bad we don't get any fly miles," JD joked.

"Yeah, but I don't mind the driving," Ayanda said.

"Cool, since everything is organised, let's try the slides," Marie said as she made her way to the slides.

Vin and JD followed her, as the other's went the other way to watch. They walked to a bridge where they saw the slide.

"You got to be joking," Buck said as he saw the slide.

"Dam," Nathan commented.

They saw the long slide down. They watched as a person went down.

"Dam!" Buck winced.

They all watched as JD fell to the ground.

"Dam! now that's one thing I could never do!" Ayanda said as she winced.

Then they watched as they saw Vin fall.

Chris wiped his face with his hand trying hide his fear.

"Two down one to go," Josiah said.

They watched as a skinny young woman fall down the slide, the water spraying everywhere.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, as everyone was now safe and on the ground. They headed down to where the slide ended to meet the three dare-devils.

"Did you see us?" Marie asked.

"Unfortunately yes, " Ezra commented.

"You are very brave," Nathan said.

"You guys should try it, It's such a rush," Marie said with a smile.

"No, thank you, I like my life," Nathan joked.

"Come on," Vin teased.

Chris just snorted, and shock his head. 

"While come on, time to spend our money, hopefully we will get some in return," Ayanda said as she checked her purse.

"Ah, the game of chance," Ezra said with a treasure cat's grin.

Chris groaned, he didn't know which was going to be worse, the three dare-devils or Ezra and the gambling.

Vin just chuckled when he saw Chris's worried face.

"Tanner, you make this any worse and I'll get you!" Chris said.

"Who me?" Vin said in a mock innocence.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know your track record!" Chris warned.

"Come on Chris, just because I seemed to get a scratch or two more than you, doesn't mean that I'm bad," Vin protested.

"Please, your little 'scratches' nearly made you lose your life! you coded about twenty times on the operating table in the past three years," Nathan argued.

"Can I help it that the bad guys like to shoot at me?" Vin asked.

"No, but if you stop revealing yourself to the bad guys, they wouldn't be able to shoot at you," Chris explained.

"I have to!" Vin protest.

"I know, but it's also the risk's that you, JD and now Marie take, you play with fire," Chris explained.

"Come on, what's the point of living in fear, when you can live each day to it's fullest," Marie asked.

Everyone stood their unable to answer.

"Dam girl, when did you get all philological and wise?" Ayanda asked.

"I have my moments," Marie said with a smile.

"Not that I don't like communicating with all you fine people, however, there is another call that is awaiting me, " Ezra said as he pointed to the Gambling area.

"Dam, you got a one track mind," Marie teased.

Ezra was too busy scheming up a plan to win large amount's of money that he failed to hear the joke. 

Everyone shock their heads and followed Ezra into the Gambling area of the huge hotel.

"My oh, my, I think I have died and arrived in heaven," Ezra gasped as he saw all the gambling options.

"Remember, we got to hit the road in half an hour," Ayanda warned.

"Don't worry we will get everyone together," JD said.

Soon everyone was spilt up as they each went to their choice of gambling. Vin gave up after he lost about a two hundred Rands, but that was somewhere near thirty Dollars, so it wasn't such a bad loss. 

He went in search of Chris, who was sitting by a slot machine.

"How you doing?" Vin asked.

"Losing, lucky for me it's isn't that bad," Chris said as he got up.

They walked around where they found Josiah just outside the gambling area, looking at the fantastic art works.

"It's amazing," Josiah commented as they headed back into the gambling area.

They walked around and found Nathan sitting by a slot machine.

"Winning?" Vin asked.

"Nope," Nathan said.

Nathan got up and followed the others. They stopped when they didn't know which row to go to, but all questions were answered when they heard gasping . They followed the sounds to reveal a crowed table with Ezra dealing the cards with Buck and JD losing.

"We better go, before they realise that he's cheating," Chris said to the others.

Vin laughed and went to the table.

"What can I do for you, Mr Tanner?" Ezra asked as he dwelt the cards.

"Time to go," he said.

Ezra's mouth dropped, he went to the cards then to the people he was playing against.

"But....but..." Ezra was speechless.

"Ezra speechless! I never thought I'll see this day," Josiah laughed.

"Come on Ezra," Chris order.

"But...but...." Ezra said as he was forced up.

"But....but....." he carried on as Josiah and Vin picked up his cash.

"But..."

Ezra didn't even try to finish the long forgotten sentence as he was directed to the exit, with Josiah and Vin carrying his cash, and Nathan helping out the gambling area.

On the way to the exit they meet up with Marie and Ayanda who were already waiting for them.

They didn't speak as they made their way to the kombi. When they were ready Ayanda began to drive.

"So did you do well?" Marie asked.

"No, only Ez there won anything, what about you?" JD asked

"Ayanda there won about a hundred Rand, me, well not to bad, managed to score a cool three hundred," Marie said.

"That's good," Buck said.

"Yeah, better than us," JD joked.

"See Ez, you can without cheating," Buck joked.

"I do not cheat," Ezra stated.

"Sure," Buck said in a 'yeah right' tone.

They carried on talking till they arrived at the hotel, where they spilt up and went to sleep.

The morning came quickly as they found themselves been woken up. They all got dressed and waited out in the passage.

Chris and Vin were shocked to see Ezra, awake, and smiling.

"What you doing up so early?" Vin asked.

Before Ezra could speak the others came out.

"Dam, Ez, you up early," Buck moaned.

"Who are you? and what have you done to the real Ezra?" Marie asked.

"I am interested in today's events," Ezra said honestly.

"Ah, got yourself a scheme to get the gold, haven't you?" Marie teased.

Chris groaned as he remembered where they were going today.

"Can't we go somewhere else?" Chris asked.

"Nope, all planned out," Ayanda said evilly.

Chris looked at Ayanda in total shock.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked.

"Made me share a room with her," Ayanda said as she pointed to Marie.

"Dam," Vin laughed.

Chris just glared at them all as he made his way to the elevator. When they got in, they silently counted.

five....four....three....two...one...

"Did you hear about this one blond?" Marie asked.

Everyone smiled.

"No, but I got a feeling you are going to tell us," Ayanda said sarcastically.

By the time they reached the restaurant they were all smiling.

"Where do you come up with these things?" Buck asked.

"Dunno, some I hear form other people, other's I make up," Marie said.

They quickly ate, then headed to the car, and began to travel.

"By the end of this week, we should know our way around here," Buck commented.

"Yeah, so when you ever come down here for a holiday, you know where to go," Ayanda said.

"And there are still loads more places to go," Marie said.

"So may I ask, about this 'gold' what is the catch?" Ezra asked.

Everyone groaned.

"The catch is that no one can do it. You see you can only use two fingers on the one hand. But it's too heavy that's the reason why no one was able to take the gold. Do you really think they were going to offer the gold, if there was a chance that someone might be able to do it?" Marie asked.

"I understand that, however, they have never meet me," Ezra said slyly.

Chris closed his eyes and wished the day was over.

The drive was relatively short, mostly because they were all used to the travelling. When they got there, it wasn't what they expected. It was like a scene out the old West novels.

"Oh, wow," JD said.

JD always dreamt of being in the old west, being a cowboy and wearing the big silver star. This was a dream come true.

They headed further into the place. The people that worked in the place, all wore old western clothes, that just made everything look so real. but there were modern touches to it, but it still had the western effect.

"I can't believe this," JD said in awe.

"JD, you might want to wipe away the drool," Marie joked.

Everyone laughed because JD was so wrapped up in his own little dream that he failed to hear her comment. 

"Where should we go first?" Buck asked.

"While we can go down the mines, go through the museums, then through the shops. Finishing off with the rides," Ayanda suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Vin answered for Chris.

They walked to the mine entrance, which raised some eye-brows.

"That looks like a ride to me," Nathan said.

"Well it is, you get on, and you get a tour of the mines," Marie said.

Vin watched Marie closely, and saw the spark in her eyes. He smiled, this was going to be fun.

They were all sceptically, but they wanted to see the mines, so they all got on.

"Ayanda, have you ever been here?" Josiah asked.

"Nope, first time for me," She answered.

"Then how did you know what's here?" JD asked.

"Marie, and the map," Ayanda said.

"Oh," 

They waited a few seconds, when they felt the 'ride' start to move. They started to go up....

"Aren't we supposed to go down?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but we go up, get the speed, then down we go, hee hee," Marie laughed evilly.

"Are you sure you aren't related to the devil?" Buck asked.

"Nope, just a girl, who wants to have fun," Marie joked.

They all felt scared the higher they got. Ezra closed his eyes, Josiah sent a silent pray, Vin smiled from ear to ear, JD kept on look down below, Buck was holding onto the seat as if his life depended on it, Nathan was looking a bit paler, Chris was getting a headache, and Ayanda was glaring at Marie as if she was dirt.

"I'll get you baaaaaaaaaak," Ayanda screamed as they dropped.

The dropped quickly into the dark cave, the air became stale the further they went in, but soon they felt themselves going up again. They all welcomed the sun, and the fresh air. Once the 'ride' was over they all quickly got off.

"Remind me never to go with you," Ezra complained.

"What? I didn't say anything, anyway it was Ayanda that suggested it," Marie said in defence.

"That's because you didn't tell me that it was going to be a ride!" Ayanda argued back.

"Well it doesn't matter, it's all over now," Josiah said.

Everyone nodded. They started to look around the shops.

"This is so cool, they like we are really in the Old West," JD said excitedly.

Buck just laughed, he loved to see JD so happy. 

"Come on Kid, lets find you a cowboy suit!" Buck joked.

"Ha ha Buck," JD said sarcastically.

JD and Buck disappeared into one of the shops, while Josiah, Ezra and Nathan went into another. Soon Marie and Ayanda disappeared. Leaving Vin and Chris alone.

"So what do you want to so, _cowboy_?" Vin asked.

"_Cowboy?_ did you just call me a cowboy?" Chris asked.

Vin just smiled.

"I should shoot you," Chris joked.

"Na, just think of all the paperwork you would have to do," Vin teased.

Chris groaned which caused Vin to smile.

"Why don't we try look for our witnesses, then the rest of the boys. Oh, and please keep an eye out for Ezra when we get to the gold," Chris said.

"Why? it's not like Ezra would try anything?" Vin said innocently.

"Ha and pigs can fly!" Chris said sarcastically.

Vin just laughed as they went through the different shops. Some how they found everyone looking at the Gum-boot dancers. They watched as the men danced, making the thumping noise with every movement.

"They are very good," Nathan commented.

"Yip," Josiah replied.

After the show they all headed to the museum. They were all amazed at what dangers the miner's faced, they were shown the different stones that were found, everything was there.

Finally they reached the part were you try to get the gold. 

There was a long line of people, but that didn't stop them. They waited a few minutes as people tried, then left.

Josiah was the first to try, but it was just to heavy. JD tried, but to no success.

"Man, that's heavy," JD commented as he made his way to Josiah.

Buck went up to the gold, and did a little stretching.

"Stand back boys, I'll show you how to do it," Buck said.

They watched as Buck tried, and tried. He tired till his face turned red.

"Dam!" Buck gasped as he let go.

"Way to go Buck," JD teased.

Buck just slapped at the back of JD's head.

"Ouch!" JD commented.

Nathan, Chris, Marie, Ayanda and Vin all tried, but had the same results. 

They gathered around as it was Ezra's turn.

They watched as he examined the gold, they could see that he was in deep concentration. They held their breaths as he tried.........

"Dam," Buck said as Ezra tried but failed.

"That was close Ezra," Josiah commented.

"I shall be back, my friend," Ezra said to the gold as he made his way out.

Chris signed out of relief as they headed out.

"You were scared there for a minute," Vin said to Chris.

"Yes, I really thought he was going to get it, then we would have to explain to the people," Chris said honestly.

Vin just shock his head.

They walked around and finally got to the rides.

"Please can we go on the Roller Coaster?" Marie begged.

"Go ahead," Chris said.

"Who's coming with me?" Marie asked.

Vin and JD agreed, but everyone else kept very quiet.

"Come on, please," Marie begged using her best begging face.

"Yeah, come on Buck," JD begged.

"Alright," Buck caved in.

They then all turned their pleading looks to the others.

"This is going to kill me, but I'll go," Nathan said sadly.

"Why not," Josiah said.

They all looked at Josiah and Nathan a bit shocked.

"I'm chicken, I mean who could say no to their faces?" Nathan said.

Ayanda signed and walked up to the others.

All who remained were Ezra and Chris.

"Come one Ezra, where's your sense of adventure?" Vin asked.

"My sense of adventure, is fine, thank you," Ezra answered.

"Come on Ezra, please, please... I'll make sure we stop at a Casino in Cape Town...." Marie begged.

Ezra looked at Marie.

"Where you, in any chance, in a debating team?" Ezra asked.

"Na, I just practiced with Ayanda," Marie said.

Ezra signed then joined the others.

"You owe me," Ezra commented.

Marie just smiled.

Chris saw that everyone was looking at them.

"No," Chris answered.

"Come on...." Marie begged.

"No!" Chris said.

"What's a team, without their leader?" Marie asked.

"A team that can cope," Chris answered.

"But you should be there, for us, to protect us," Marie said.

"You have six body guards with you, you should survive," Chris said.

"Come on, what's the harm?" Marie argued.

"I don't want to," Chris answered.

"Come on," Marie begged.

Chris looked at everyone, then back to Marie.

"If I do, that means you are going to follow everything I say, when I say no, that means no, ok?" Chris said.

"Yippy," Marie said excited.

"I can't believe it," Buck said in shock.

They all looked at Chris as if he were a ghost.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nathan, I think you better check and see if that's our Chris," Josiah joked.

Nathan went to Chris and felt his forehead.

"Yeah, it's a bit hot, I think he's got a fever," Nathan joked.

"Lets just get this over with!" Chris ordered.

Everyone laughed as they headed to the ride.

"Why?" Vin asked.

Chris smiled, to be honest, he really wanted to go on a roller coaster when he was a child, but he never went.

"To stop Marie begging," Chris answered.

Vin just laughed.

When they got to the ride, all their smiles faded. It was one of those roller coasters where they had chairs, so that your feet hanged out, and the only thing that was holding you was that chair.

"Oh, no,"

They heard Ayanda gasp. 

"Come on, our turn and I already have your tickets, so there's no turning back," Marie said with a smile.

They all signed and made their way onto the ride, where the one worker came and made sure they were in safe.

"Make sure this won't come lose," Chris warned the man.

"Yes, sir!" the man replied.

Buck, JD, Marie and Ayanda sat in the front row, with Nathan, Ezra, Josiah, Vin and Chris in the row behind them.

Everyone held on as tightly as they could, sending a silent pray above, praying that they would live through this. 

They held their breaths as they felt the ride start to move. They moved slowly at first, but that quickly changed as they went lighting last. When they looked forward, it kept on looking like they were going to hit the pole, but they always turned before that could happen, then the horrible thing happened, there was the loop. After a few minutes they were back safely on the ground.

Ezra was looking a little bit green, Josiah looked a bit of the wobbly side, Buck was looking a little pale, Chris just smiled, Vin and JD were still talking about the 'rush', while the others were walking around a bit

"How did you find it?" Marie asked everyone.

"An invention that should have never been created," Ezra spoke.

"Not to bad," JD answered.

"Never again," Nathan answered.

Everyone else just nodded. With shaky legs, they slowly left the park as they headed to their car.

"Ayanda are you okay to drive?" Nathan asked.

"Don't think so, my stomach hasn't yet caught up with me yet," Ayanda said.

"I don't mind driving, as long as you show me the directions," Chris suggested.

"Cool," Ayanda answered.

Chris nodded his head and got in the drivers side of the car, while the other's took up their usual positions. 

Chris took a deep breath, and started the engine. It felt weird for him to drive on the wrong side of the road, he drove at a reasonable speed, just in case. 

The other's were all taking about the day, Ezra was scheming a new way to get the gold, JD was talking about the wild west, and all the books he read. Buck was teasing JD when ever he could, Nathan and Josiah were talking about the mines and the stories that they read, Marie and Vin were talking on the different sports that they do, and what they want to do. Ayanda just told Chris different routes to take, how far it took from one city to the next.

The trip went by quickly when they found themselves at the hotel, since they never had lunch, due to the fact that that Roller Coaster put them off, they decided to have one last meal in the restaurant.

They went to their rooms to freshen up, before headed back down. 

"I can't believe this is the last time we are going to eat here, together," Marie said sadly.

"Time sure seems to fly," Buck joked.

"I know, I mean it was just the other day that we were back home, working," JD said.

"Yeah, I mean we only got two days, then we are heading back to the USA, I still can't believe that," Ayanda said.

Before anyone could speak, their food arrived. After they ate, they decided an early night would be best.

"Right, tomorrow we fly at ten, so we got to be there at eight, so we are leaving here at seven-thirty, I want all bags to be paged, and everything ready," Chris ordered.

"Yes sir," the all said.

"I mean it," Chris warned them.

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms to pack.

The morning came by quickly, as they found themselves at the receptionist, handing over their bed room keys. They decided to get a taxi, seeing that they couldn't take the kombi with them. They managed to squeeze into two taxis, then headed to the airport.

Once they arrived they checked their tickets.

"It's so sad, I wish we could stay here forever, I mean look at my tan," JD said.

Everyone saw that JD was a lot browner than he was, in fact everyone was.

"Well, that what happens when you spend time in the sun," Marie joked.

JD rolled his eyes, and Buck just laughed.

"So what 'plans' do you have for us?" Josiah asked Marie.

"Well, site-seeing, and one or two shops," Marie answered.

Josiah and the others just nodded, but they knew that she was planning to do something evil.

"Right, they said that we can go to the plane, and get comfortable," Chris said.

Everyone picked up their hand luggage and headed through customs, then onto the plane.

Josiah, Nathan, Ezra and Buck sat in the one side of the row, next to them were JD, Marie, Ayanda, and in front of Marie and them were Vin and Chris.

"So what's so exciting in Cape Town?" Buck asked the girls.

"Table mountain, the beautiful beaches, the food," Marie answered.

"Not to mention the shops and the sites," Ayanda concluded.

"What sites are there?" JD asked.

"Well, you know in the olden days, ships used Cape Town as a trading stop, so that they could get fresh food and stuff," Ayanda answered.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remember our history lessons," Marie joked.

"Yeah, but I mean, the whole Trek thing, was pretty interesting," Ayanda said.

"Trek thing?" JD asked.

"Yeah, history, don't know the whole thing, I kinda fell a sleep," Ayanda looked a bit sheepish.

"During a history lesson?" Buck said in mock horror.

"Yeah, well, can we help it that our teacher could speak in one tone, the whole time, and just speaks, and speaks?" Ayanda asked.

"Whoa, don't worry I never paid that much attention either," Buck said.

"I wonder why," Marie said sarcastically.

"Dam, Bucklin, she's got you down to the last detail," Vin joked.

"Ha ha," Buck said sarcastically.

Chris couldn't help but smile, specially when the plane started to take off, drowning any more conversations. He left out a sign of relief as he closed his eyes, just enjoying the peace.

To Chris's dismay, the flight was short, as they found themselves going through customs yet again.

Once they were finished they headed out the airport.

"Hot Dang! it's even hotter!" Buck cursed as he wiped the sweet from his brow.

"Did anyone get us transport?" JD asked.

"Yes," Ayanda said with a smile.

Everyone nodded as they followed her to their new car. It was the same type of model as their previous kombi, only the colour was different, it was white.

"A white car," Josiah commented as he watched Chris's reaction.

Chris just shrugged.

"Well it was the only thing I could get, unless you refer to go with a donkey?" Ayanda asked.

"This shall do," Ezra answered for Josiah.

They quickly packed their bags into the car, then got in. 

"Where shall we go first?" JD asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, But I was thinking that we could go to the hotel I got, so we can freshen up a bit, then maybe go site seeing," Marie said.

"Sounds ok," JD answered.

Ayanda smiled as she started to drive, she always wanted to see Table Mountain.

They arrived at the hotel in record time, they checked in and went upstairs. Once they got to their floor, Chris held out the keys.

"Same," he said.

Everyone nodded knowing that they were sharing with the same people and the rules were the same. Ayanda picked a key then she went to her room. It was exactly like the one in Durban.

They quickly freshen up and unpacked their pages. Nathan brought everyone water bottles for the trip, and Ayanda went and got some sandwiches. Marie was in deep thought, with a map in her hands. Buck and JD were just chatting on what was going to happen, while Josiah and Ezra were admiring the beautiful hotel, and Chris was just sitting with Vin.

"Okay, everything organised, we have the medical kits, lunch, water, maps, so we can go," Nathan said.

With that, everyone got up and headed to the car.

"Right, off we go," Ayanda said with a smile.

They drove for a while before JD started to wonder where they were going.

"Hey, where are we going?" he asked.

"To the Bungee jump thing, of course," Marie answered.

"Oh, cool, I forgot that we were going to do that," JD said excitingly

The other's groaned.

When they got their they were amazed at the beauty of it. There was a gap between the two mountains, the only thing joining them was the road, and the place to bungee.

"Dam, it's beautiful," Buck said.

"And extremely high," Ezra commented as he looked down.

"Not that bad," Marie said.

"Yeah, right!' Buck said as he too looked down.

"Okay, lets go," Marie said.

Buck gave her a look, while the others just shock their heads.

"Not on your life," Nathan said as he looked down.

"You don't have to jump, but you can walk with us, you know, give us last words of advice," Marie said.

None of them liked the idea of walking on the bridge, specially if you see the long fall. 

"Please," Marie begged them.

"Alright, but we are not jumping," Chris warned her.

She nodded, and everyone followed. As they walked to the centre, they kept to the middle, in fear of falling. Once they reached the middle, they were greeted by three other men.

"Hello, I'm David, this is John and that is Ben, we are going to make sure that you are good to go," David said.

They were in their early thirties, all medium built, David had brown eyes with short spiky brown hair. John had soft green eyes with short brown hair and Ben had dark black hair with brown eyes.

"So, who's first?" Ben asked.

"I'll go," JD volunteered.

"Okay, lets get you set up," John said as he showed JD what to do.

They all watched as JD went near the edge. Buck felt as if he was going to heart attack. They all watched in horror was JD jumped.

"Waaaaaaaahhhoooooo!" JD shouted as he fell.

Buck ran to the side, looking to see if JD was still ok.

"He's ok," Buck said in relief.

After a few minutes JD reappeared. Along with David.

"You guys must do this, it's so Cool!" JD said excitedly.

"Sure kid," Buck said.

"So who's next?" David asked. 

Buck just laughed a nervous laugh.

"Just think of all the ways you could brag about this with the woman, oh, nothing makes you more interesting than having done this," Marie said just loud enough for Buck to hear.

Buck could just see all the woman flocking around him. He was so caught up in his dream, that he never saw Marie volunteer for him, nor the fact that David was helping him put on the safety ropes.

Buck finally woke up when he looked down to see nothing, he was standing right at the edges.

"Whoa!" Buck shouted as he tried to get back.

But it was all too late as he fell.

"AAAggghhhh!" Buck screamed as he saw the ground coming closer and closer.

Buck closed his eyes, thinking that this would be his last moments alive. Suddenly he felt himself being jerked up. 

His one eye opened to see that he was swinging, but he was alive. He looked up to see that the rope was still holding him.

"MARIE!!!!!!!" Buck shouted once he realised who had done this to him.

Up on the bridge, Marie just burst out laughing when she heard her name being called out.

"Guess he made it then," She joked.

"How'd you do it?" Vin asked.

"He looked like he wanted to, so I just gave him a little push," Marie answered.

As soon as Buck made it to the top, he looked like he was out to kill.

"How was it Buck?" JD asked.

"A living hell," Buck answered.

"Come on, didn't you feel so free down there?" 

"Yeah, when all my blood was going to my brain," Buck said sarcastically.

John come to the group.

"Next?" he asked.

Marie was by Nathan when Buck came up, she was trying to decide what blackmail she could use on him.

"Hey, Nathan, don't you ever wonder how it feels?" she asked.

"No,"

"Come on,"

"No,"

"Please?" Marie begged.

Nathan could never say no to anyone.

  
"Dam it," he swore.

When John asked, Nathan stepped forward

"Nathan?" JD gasped.

"Mite as well see why you are so hooked on these dam suicide missions," Nathan moaned as he left.

When Nathan was getting ready Buck saw Marie, but by then JD had calmed him down so much that he was actually glad that he did it. He walked up to her.

"Marie, next time, don't do that," Buck said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Marie asked.

"Yeah," Buck said honestly.

"Would you do it again?" Marie asked.

"Hell NO!" Buck answered as he made his way back to JD.

They all watched as Nathan closed his eyes and fell.

"Dam," Josiah said as he watched Nathan fall.

"So Josiah, do you want to give it a try?" Marie asked.

"No," 

"Come on, I mean have you ever wished you could fly?" Marie asked.

"Yes, but that's not flying, that's falling," Josiah answered.

"Please," Marie begged.

"I'm to old to do that," Josiah said.

"No your not," Marie stated.

Josiah just laughed, then looked in Marie's pleading eyes.

"I will think about it," he said true fully.

"You see, if you do go through it, you might understand why people do this for a living," Marie said as she walked off.

When Nathan appeared, he moved to the centre of the bridge.

"I still don't understand why people do this for a living," Nathan commented.

"You were very brave," Josiah said.

"Yeah? well I had a little help," Nathan said as he pointed to Marie.

"She does seem to want everyone to try," Josiah said.

"She ask you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, told her I'll think about it," Josiah answered.

"Well, it is something that I'll never forget, it was very different," Nathan said.

Josiah nodded his head.

The saw Ben appear, with a huge grin on his face.

"Who's next?" he asked.

Josiah sent a silent pray to the heavens, then moved towards Ben.

"I'll mite as well," Josiah said sadly.

Everyone was shocked.

"Dam," Buck swore as he saw Josiah near the edge.

"Go for it Josiah!" Marie shouted for support.

They watched as Josiah jumped.

Nathan, Buck and JD were all talking about their 'jump' when Josiah appeared. He was smiling.

"Wow, that was an experience I'll never forget," Josiah said.

"What's got into you guys?" Chris asked.

"New country, new experience?" Nathan answered.

"Remind me never to take you out again, this is getting scary," Chris joked.

"Well, who's next?" David asked.

"Me," Vin said.

Chris inwardly groaned as he watched Vin get ready. He held his breath when he saw Vin jump.

"Please," Chris silently prayed.

After a few minutes Vin reappeared.

"Going give it a try, Cowboy?" Vin asked.

"Hell no," Chris answered.

Ezra was standing alone, when Marie approached him.

"Miss Wilson," Ezra greeted.

"You know, you should really try it," Marie suggested.

"Heavens no!" Ezra replied.

"Come on, just think, you will be the only one that doesn't give it a try," Marie said.

"I can live with that," Ezra answered.

"Come on, please, please, I'll do anything," Marie begged.

"Anything?" Ezra asked.

"Please?" Marie begged.

"Why do you want me to risk my life?" Ezra asked.

"Because it's fun, and I don't want you to be left out. Please Ezra, I promise this will be the last thing I ask you to do," Marie begged.

Ezra looked at Marie, then groaned.

"If I do this, then you owe me," Ezra said.

"Yes!" Marie said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said as she walked away.

Ezra looked to the sky.

"Why do I have this feeling that I was just conned?" Ezra asked the heavens.

"Who's next?" John asked.

"I shall give it a try," Ezra said sadly.

"Right, follow me," John said.

"Ezra, bungee jumping!" Buck gasped.

"Go EZ!" Vin shouted for support.

"Good luck," Nathan said.

They were still so shocked to see Ezra jumping. They watched every second of it. They watched as Ezra slowly made his way tot he edge, then he closed his eyes, and jumped.

"Dam, I can't believe it," Buck said.

"Everyone is losing their minds," Chris stated.

Ayanda was just watching everyone, she had a bad feeling that she was going to be next. She moved away from the group. Suddenly she felt someone was behind her. She turned around to see Marie, with an huge grin on her face.

"Hi," Marie greeted.

"Oh, no! no, nononononono!" Ayanda said as she backed away.

"Ayanda.." Marie called.

"Marie.." Ayanda mimicked.

"You know that one time, where you promised me that you will do anything I asked," Marie asked.

"Yes, and I did. You made me abseil down a cliff!" Ayanda stated.

"And you loved it," Marie said in defence.

"Well, that's because it was finished," Ayanda argued,

"Please, I'll do anything," Marie said.

"I hate you!" Ayanda moaned.

"I know," Marie said with a smile.

When Ezra joined the group, Ben did too.

"Well, hate to ask, but who's next?" Ben asked.

"I'm going," Ayanda said sadly.

"Ayanda, aren't you scared of heights?" Josiah asked.

"Hell yes!" Ayanda said as she left.

"Then why would she do it?" Nathan asked.

"Trying to get rid of her fear," Marie answered.

"Sure," Buck said.

Vin looked around, and saw that it was only Chris and Marie left to jump. He couldn't believe it, Marie had managed to get Josiah, Buck, Nathan and Ezra.

"Dam," Vin said silently.

He moved closer to Chris, knowing that he was her last victim.

Chris didn't seem aware of this, he was just to shocked with Ezra, and now Ayanda. He started to have a bad feeling about this.

They all watched as Ayanda jumped.

"Agh!" she screamed.

Marie turned her attention to her prey. She silently moved closer, getting ready to pounce.

"Hello," Marie greeted.

"Marie," Chris answered.

"Look's like it's just you and me," Marie said.

"Looks that way," Chris answered.

"Why don't you go next?" Marie offered.

"No, thanks," Chris said.

"Well, that just means that you are going to be last," Marie said.

Chris turned to stare at Marie.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Well, remember when we were climbing the mountain, you said, and I quote, _'Ezra! you are here on a mission. You know that we must stay together, and do everything as a group!' _So I mean, this is a group active, and everyone else has gone. And it would be unfair that you can bend the rules, because if you do, then why can't we?" Marie asked.

Chris looked at her dumfounded. Vin just burst out laughing. 

"Dam, Chris, she's got you!" Vin said in between laughs.

Chris turned his glare to Vin, which caused Vin to laugh more.

He turned back to Marie.

"You ever consider a job in the politics?" Chris asked.

"Na, to much work, so are you going first?" Marie asked.

Chris signed, knowing there was no escaping.

"Damit!" Chris swore.

Marie smiled, then saw Ayanda coming up.

"That....that....was horrible!" Ayanda moaned.

"Glad it's over?" Marie asked.

"Yes," Ayanda said.

"Who's next?" David asked.

"Me," Chris signed.

"Chris, you going?" Buck asked.

"Don't have much option thanks to a certain teenager," Chris answered.

Everyone stared at Marie.

"I'm an Angel, honest!, the horns just help keep my Halo straight," Marie joked.

Buck burst out laughing, Chris just shock his head as he got ready.

"Dam, I knew you were planning but I never thought you will do it," Vin said to Marie.

"I'm blessed with a gift of manipulation, not something to be proud of," Marie said.

Vin watched Marie head to the side of the bridge.

He shrugged and went to Chris, who was covered with ropes.

"You ready?" Vin asked.

"No," Chris answered.

"Can't believe that you are doing this?" Vin joked.

"Hell, Vin, I can't even believe that I am doing this," Chris said.

"Okay, lets do this," Ben told Chris.

Chris nodded and started to move towards the edge. He closed his eyes, as he moved closer. He took a deep breathe.

"Go Chris!" Buck shouted for support.

Chris nodded then jumped.

"Dam," Buck laughed.

They watched as Chris reappeared.

"How'd you find it Chris?" JD asked.

"Ok, but I am never doing that again," Chris said.

"Right, last one," Ben said.

Marie stepped up and went to the edge. They watched her jump. 

"Still can't believe she conned us all into jumping," Ayanda said.

"She would be an excellent lawyer," JD said

"Hey!" Ayanda protested.

"Sorry," JD said shyly.

"Na, it's ok, she does have the power to do that to people," Ayanda joked.

"Amazing," Buck said.

They watched as Marie came up.

"Ah, I can't believe that you guys didn't enjoy that," she said.

"We did, but we just don't want to do it again," Buck said.

"Hey, why don't we do it again?" Marie asked.

They all looked at Marie,

"NO!" they shouted.

"Alright," Marie said.

They paid David, then headed to the car.

"Where to now?" Ayanda asked.

"Don't know, I mean today's Friday, and tomorrow we leave, so how about Table Mountain?" Marie asked.

Everyone looked at Ayanda.

"That's not bad," she said.

"Okay," Chris said.

Ayanda smiled as she started to drive. 

After a few hours they arrived at Table Mountain.

"Wow, it's high," Buck said.

"Well that's why it's called a mountain," Marie joked.

"Ha ha," Buck said sarcastically.

"We do we go?" JD asked.

"To the lift, that's the whole thing about this, we go up in the lift, and you can basically check basically the whole of Cape Town," Ayanda explained.

"Cool," JD said.

"A lift?" Josiah asked.

"Don't worry, nothing scary," Marie said.

Josiah didn't really believe it, so he turned to Ayanda.

"She's right, it's not that bad, well not bad for people that aren't scared of heights," Ayanda explained.

They went to the lifts and got in, there were some other people in the lift with them, all were tourists.

"Wow, looks like this is a hot spot for tourism," Buck commented.

"Yebo," Ayanda answered.

When the lift started to move, their questions were answered. The view was fantastic, there were no words that could describe the site, it was simply beautiful. 

When they reached the top, they walked around, looking at the earth below them.

"Wow," was all JD could say.

"Heaven on Earth," Josiah pointed out.

"It looks so peaceful, so..." Nathan was speechless.

They spend the rest of the afternoon just looking at the breath-taking site, they could have spent the night there, but the weather, and temperature had different ideas. The wind began to blow, which made it difficult to stand. 

Everyone immediately returned to the lift.

"Is this lift going to be safe?" Ayanda asked.

"It should be, I mean it lasted this long in the weather, so it should be," Marie said.

"Thanks,"

"No prob," Marie said with a smile.

The trip down was a nightmare, the lifts shock the whole time down. Once they reached the ground everyone got off immediately. They all felt sea sick.

"Well that was fun," Ayanda said sarcastically.

"Yeah, just great," JD said.

"I think we better go back to the hotel," Nathan said.

Everyone agreed, after that ride, none of them felt very adventures, and no one wanted to be out in this weather.

Ayanda drove every slowly, due to the wind blowing so hard.

"Is the weather always like this?" Buck asked.

"Cape Town is know for the wind, but isn't not always this bad," Marie said.

"Great, just our luck," Ezra said.

"Well we can't get lucky all the time, it was bound to happen," Ayanda said.

"Good think that we are nearly at our hotel," Marie said as she saw the hotel building.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They quickly parked the car, and headed up to their rooms.

"As soon as my head touches that pillow I'm going be fast a sleep," Marie joked.

"I think that how we all feel," Ayanda said with a yawn.

"What time is our flight back to America?" Marie asked.

"At two, so we have to be at the airport at twelve, Lets have breakfast at eight, then we will have four hours to walk around," Chris suggested.

"Cool," JD said.

"Yeah, night," Marie said.

Everyone said their goodnights then went to their rooms, to have a much deserved sleep.

Morning came very quickly as they all got up and ready, once they were they headed downstairs to have breakfast.

"Morning people," JD greeted when he sat down at the table.

"Morning," they replied.

Vin and Chris were the only ones that were really away, the others were still sleepy.

"Dam, I can't believe it's a Saturday and I'm up at eight, it has to be a world record," Marie complained.

"Why?" JD asked.

"Because this party animal would only go to sleep the next day," Ayanda laughed.

"Can you believe that we are going back today?" JD asked everyone.

"Nope," Buck answered.

"Speaking of getting back, when's the trail?" Marie asked.

"Well it's for Monday," Chris said.

"So soon!" Ayanda gasped.

"Yeah, you see the that was the trail date with Donald, so all our files were ready, we just needed a witness, but now we got you two," Chris explained.

"So after the trail, does what does that mean for us?" Marie asked.

"Well, you go under, just for a few months. I spoke to Travis, he said that you two will disappear just till things cool down, but then we might need you on later on, so you will have to disappear and stay that way, sorry," Chris said.

"So you mean, from Monday, there's no more Marie and Ayanda?" Marie asked.

"Yip," Josiah answered.

"Ah, but we can still stay together right?" Ayanda asked.

"That's not such a good idea, having the two of you together is very dangerous," Buck said.

"Then I'm not doing it, Ayanda is my only family," Marie explained.

"We will arrange something, don't worry," Chris said.

"So when will we hide? what do we do?" Marie asked.

"You will come with us to my ranch and stay there till Monday . On Monday you will come and testify, then you will go with another FBI team which will tell you the Do's and Don'ts of being under, you will spend a few days with them, then you will get your new lives," Chris explained.

"Dam, that's fast," Marie said

"Yeah, but it's better that way," Buck said.

"Well, lets order," Marie said.

"You read my mind," Buck joked.

They ordered and ate their meal. As soon as they finished they headed out the hotel, and just walked down the streets, they stopped at different shops, buying little things and so on. 

"Oh, another clothes shop!" Ayanda said happily.

Everyone else groaned.

"Come on, just one more," Ayanda begged.

Marie looked at her watch, and smiled.

"Um, guys, what time are we supposed to be at the airport?" Marie asked.

"Twelve, why?" Chris asked.

"Well it's ten past," Marie said.

Everyone's mouth's dropped, Chris looked at his watch.

"Dam!" he swore.

"MOVE!" he shouted when no one moved.

Everyone ran out the shop, and ran as fast as they could down the street. The other civilians watched the seven men and two girls run down the street.

Ezra wasn't the type of person to run, but he knew that if he didn't move, he would be forced to leave his luggage.

When they reached the hotel they were out of breath, but they still made their way up the stairs to their rooms.

"Pack, quickly, meet, in five," Chris said in between breaths.

Everyone nodded and quickly packed their bags. Nothing was packed neatly as everyone just threw their clothes in. After five minutes everyone was downstairs.

"Car, drive!" Chris spoke quickly.

Everyone quickly packed their bags, then got in. Ayanda quickly started the car and began to drive.

It took them ten minutes to the airport, thanks to Ayanda who knew a few shortcuts, not to mention the speed.

When they arrived at the Airport they quickly parked the car, and unpacked. In record speed, they arrived by the customs before eleven.

"Cutting it close," the one security guard joked.

"I love to live dangerously," Marie joked back.

The guard nodded and let them through. They found their seats and sat down, and signed in relief.

"I can't believe how fast we did everything," Buck joked.

"Shows what we can do under pressure," JD said.

Everyone got comfortable as they took off, some slept while the other's watched the movie. The flight was long, and by the time they arrived in America, it was late at night. 

Chris and the others went through customs and meet just outside.

"Right, now listen. It's going to be dangerous now. The people know that you two are the witnesses, and they will be after you. So I want everyone to be on their guard," Chris ordered.

Everyone nodded and they fell into a group, with Marie and Ayanda in the middle. Buck and the others started to look for any signs of danger, so far so good.

They made their way to the parking lot, where their car was waiting. JD quickly checked the car, making sure that it was bomb proof, when he gave it the wall clear, Ayanda and Marie were the first to get in, followed by the others.

"Okay, is everyone safe?" Chris asked.

"Check," Buck answered.

Chris nodded for Josiah to start driving. While they were driving, Chris took out some papers.

He quickly read them, then turned his attention back to the others.

"Right, we are going to the Ranch, the trail is on Monday morning, at eight," Chris said.

"Who would want to be wake at that unearthly hour?" Marie asked.

"You've been spending way to much time with Ezra," JD joked.

"Why?" 

"Because that's exactly what he says,"

Marie just yawned as a response.

"Sorry, I'm tired," she explained.

"Well its past twelve, I don't blame you," Josiah joked.

By the time the reached the Ranch, the sky was light. They could see that the sun was going to be up soon.

"Good, at least we can sleep, if there are any attacks it would be at night, so we are safe for now," Chris said.

When the car stopped, Marie went to open the door but was stopped by Nathan.

"Not yet," he said.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"JD, Buck, Vin I want you to check for visitors," Chris ordered.

"Oh," Marie said as her question was answered.

Nathan smiled at the girls, trying to ensure that they were safe. 

Buck and the others were gone for only a few minutes then came back to the car.

"All safe," Buck said.

Chris nodded, then everyone got out the car. Buck and Josiah got all the bags while the others went inside. Once Josiah and Buck entered, Chris and Vin started to lock all the doors, and checked the windows.

Marie and Ayanda took their bags then looked at Chris.

"Where we sleeping?" Marie asked.

"Same room," he answered.

"Right, good night people," Ayanda and Marie said.

"Night," the replied.

Marie and Ayanda were the first to fall a sleep. While they were, the guys were making sure everything was same.

"Right, I want us to take shifts, who wants to go first?" Chris asked.

"I can," JD said,

"I'll do it," Buck agreed.

"Right, the rest of you, I suggest you sleep. We will do a two hour shift," Chris said.

Everyone nodded.

Buck and JD went and made coffee, while the others went to sleep. Thanks to the help of coffee JD and Buck managed to stay away the two hours.

"Who we going to wake up?" Buck asked JD.

"How about Nathan and Josiah?" JD suggested.

"Sure," Buck replied.

Buck went into the one room, and quickly woke them up. Since they were on alert everyone woke up easily, thanks to the many missions that they did, they knew that if a few seconds meant the difference between life and death.

"Your turn," Buck said.

Nathan and Josiah nodded. They got up slowly and headed to the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee, before doing their rounds. They did a search of the house every ten minutes, and of course the kitchen was one of the recent pit stop.

Just as their shift they woke up Chris and Vin.

"Night boys," Nathan said as he went back to bed.

Vin just smiled.

Chris and Vin went to the kitchen and quickly made more coffee.

"What's happening?" Vin asked Chris.

"Tomorrow it's the trail, I have a feeling that someone's going to get desperate," Chris said.

"Dam, what time is the court starting?" Vin asked.

"Last time I heard eight, but I'm going to phone Travis and see what time he wants us in," Chris said.

Vin nodded his head.

"I'm going to do a quick scan," Vin said as he left.

Chris nodded his head as he search for his cell. When he found it he quickly dialled Travis's number. 

"Travis, yes...when do you want us?.....um.......okay....what's going to happen......dam...okay....will do," Chris spoke.

He quickly switched off his phone. Just as he did that Vin came back.

"What's wrong?" Vin asked.

"Well our lawyer has Marie's and Ayanda's files, everything's ready, they just need them to be at the office at six, so that the lawyer can make sure everything will run smoothly," Chris said.

"So basically we have twenty four hours left, dam, people are going to get desperate," Vin said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," Chris said.

Vin and Chris fell into their comfortable silence as they went through the house again, making sure everything was alright. 

After a few hours there were signs of movement as Ayanda woke up.

"Morning," she greeted everyone as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Morning," Vin greeted her.

Ayanda just finished her drink when Marie came. 

Marie didn't greet anyone, she just walked in, went stright to the coffee, quickly drinking the coffee she walked off.

"And a good morning to you to," Chris said sarcastically.

Vin and Ayanda just laughed.

After a few minutes Marie came back in, looking a lot more human than she did. She quickly poured herself another cup, before turning to see the others staring at her.

"Oops, hi guys," Marie said.

"Morning," Vin greeted.

"Sorry, this whole morning thing is still new to me," Marie said honestly.

"Don't worry," Chris said.

Marie nodded, then went to the lounge with the others.

"So what are we doing today?" Marie asked.

"Relaxing, and planning for tomorrow," Chris said.

"Oh, what time do we have to be there?" Marie asked.

"Well the laywer wants to meet you at six, so he can go through some things. So we will leave at five," Chris said.

Marie pulled her face at the sound at the early hours which made Vin chuckle. Ayanda didn't look that happy either.

"So straight after court what happens to us?" Marie asked.

"Well, you will be taken straight away, and taken to a safe house, then go through the program," Chris said.

"Wow, you guys don't play," Ayanda said.

"Yip," Vin answered.

"So what planning where you talking about?" Marie asked.

"Well...." before Chris could finish, gunshots filled the air.

Vin quickly pushed Marie and Ayanda to the ground. While Chris quickly got out the line of fire.

Chris could hear the others trying to get closer to help.

"DON'T MOVE YET!" Chris shouted over to Buck.

-------------------------

What's gonna happen?

Guys, I am seriously thinking that no one is reading this, I mean, not one reply. I'm starting to think no one likes this story. Is there anyone out there?????? hello?????? please...... have mercy and write a little message, just so that I know that there is someone out there.

Kas


	6. the fight

Disclaimer- forgot this in the last few chapters, but I don't own any of the seven, I do own Marie and Ayanda.

Notes: Sorry for the long delay, hope you like. I just want to thank:

LucaLaine for the review, hope you like the ending.

o o o

Chapter Six

o o o

Ayanda tightly shut her eyes as bullets struck the wall just above her. Pieces of the wall paper came raining down on her.

Vin couldn't move, he made sure that he held Ayanda and Marie's heads down, making sure that they wouldn't panic and try to get up. If they did, they were dead.

Vin moved his body slightly, trying not to squish the two bodies which lay on each side of his body.

He wanted to check and see if they were still alive, but as the bullets kept on coming, he didn't want to take the chance.

He felt pieces of wood raining down hard onto his body. Little pieces that dug into his flesh. He guessed that a few bullet had hit the wooden chair, sending fragments of wood down onto their bodies.

Chris kept down, he had managed to get a better position, where he was safe from the flying bullets and where he could see the others.

Buck and JD were leaning heavily against the passage wall, making sure that they were not near windows. Josiah and Ezra stood right behind them, making sure that no one could come from behind. Nathan, on the other hand, had a gun in the one hand, and a medical kit in the other. Chris could see that Nathan's attention was more focused on where Vin, Marie and Ayanda lay.

Chris silently thanked their training, where they learnt knew hand signals. He quickly drew their attention as he motioned with his hands to communicate with them.

Buck stood up straight, focusing on what Chris was saying.

"Right, Chris says we stay low till these "Trigger happy" guys relax with the shooting, then we attack," Ben whispered as he relayed the message to the others.

"And does our fearless leader have an idea on how we 'attack these Trigger happy goons'?" Ezra asked.

Buck smiled as he signalled Chris, asking him about the plan.

"And ask if he can see if the others are ok, Vin hasn't moved, neither has the girls," Nathan said worriedly.

Buck nodded to Nathan before he continued with the message to Chris.

Chris nodded and quickly replied to Buck.

"Right, as soon as the shooting cools, Ezra, you and Josiah go around back, you have to go out spare room's window. JD, you and me are going to wait till the 'goons' come in, before we attack. Nathan, as soon as you can, you check on Vin and the girls," Buck explained.

Everyone seemed to be ok with the plan as no one objected to the plan. Probably because no one else had a plan.

Ezra and Josiah silently made their way to the spare room, where they would try to sneak out the house to ambush the bad guys. They moved slowly, making sure that they weren't in dangerous positions.

The others got ready, each one preparing for the up coming battle.

Vin could hear the bullets become to slow down a bit, he lifted his head an inch from the ground, trying to see where Chris and the others were so that he could be prepared.

He saw that Chris was getting ready near the entrance, and had a feeling that Chris would go for the whole-ambush-the-bad-guys- plan.

Vin knew that his job was to protect the girls, which meant, that he had to stay where he was.

o o o

Ezra silently climbed out the window, and cursed softly as he heard his jacket tear.

Josiah heard the soft tearing noise and saw Ezra's shocked expression as he examined the small tear. He would have laughed, but he knew that it wasn't the time.

However, he couldn't help but smile.

Ezra just glared at Josiah before silently moving on.

Josiah carefully climbed out the window, it was a tight fit, but he managed to get out.

He saw that Ezra was already scanning the area, making sure that there weren't any unexpected guests anywhere near them.

"All clear," Ezra said softly.

Josiah nodded in relief.

They headed to the side of the house, before kneeling down so that they wouldn't stick out as much, and so that they could get a better view.

"Dam," Josiah swore softly as he saw the site before him.

o o o

Buck and JD made sure that their guns were ready to fire, knowing that there wasn't any time for mistakes. Buck knelt down as he quickly scanned the entrance hall, the door was almost totally destroyed.

He quickly moved back to his original position.

He looked at JD who had a cell phone in his one hand. He would have kicked himself for not doing that sooner.

He looked at Nathan, who was still looking over to where Vin, Marie and Ayanda lay. He knew that Nathan was worried.

"Don't worry Nate, I'm sure that they are fine, just catching up on their sleeping," Buck said.

Nathan nodded, but didn't believe it for a second.

"I called for back-up, they should be here in twenty minutes," JD said as he lowered his cell back into his pocket.

"Good thinking," Buck said happily.

JD smiled at Buck's praise.

But that was short lived when the shooting stopped.

It was time.

o o o

Josiah and Ezra looked at the site before them, there were twenty men out there, all had guns.

"Dam," Josiah swore softly.

"I agree,"

"Ok, there are seven of us, Vin will be taking care of the girls," Josiah spoke out aloud.

"Leaving Mr Jackson looking after them," Ezra carried on.

"That leaves JD, Buck and Chris the only defence inside," Josiah explained.

"And us, outside," Ezra concluded.

"Five against twenty," Josiah summarised.

Ezra nodded, the odds where not the greatest, but he was a gambling man.

He just hoped that today wasn't the day that he would be proven wrong.

"I shall take the four on the left," Ezra joked.

Josiah smiled.

"Then I shall take the four on the right, and leave the rest for the others," Josiah joked.

They nodded in agreement. All they had to do, was wait for the attack.

o o o

Chris smiled when he saw Vin looking at him, he was just thankful that Vin was alright.

He motioned with his head to the side, trying to order Vin to move.

Vin looked and shook his head.

o o o

Vin knew that Chris wanted him to move, but he couldn't. If he got up, he would be hit. He just had to stay where he was, and try and fight.

He could hear the shooting stop, and knew it was time.

"Ayanda, Marie, we got to move," Vin said as he quickly got up.

Vin didn't want to take any chances, so he grabbed their arms and pulled them along with him, pulling them out the immediate danger.

o o o

Chris smiled when he saw Vin move Ayanda and Marie out the way.

He turned his attention back to Buck, when he saw Nathan quickly run passed the entrance way and stopped next to him.

"Make sure Vin stays there," Chris ordered Nathan.

"I'll try," Nathan promised.

Chris nodded and turned his attention back to where the entrance was.

He heard the door being kicked down.

He raised his gun, ready to shoot the first person to appear.

He heard the footsteps coming closer...

o o o

End of Chapter Six


End file.
